


Always Beside You

by GreenTeaLatteDream95



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Happy Ending, High School, Jaemin The Trouble Maker, M/M, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Not In front of Renjun ofc, Renjun the neat guy, Renmin Need More FF, Side Noren Chensung Renhyuck and Markhyuck, Side Story, Tags May Change, Underage Drinking, cursing, little drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenTeaLatteDream95/pseuds/GreenTeaLatteDream95
Summary: How does it feel to fall in love at first sight?"What a cute guy. Huang Renjun, it's nice to meet you here." Jaemin said softly.





	1. First Story

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspiration while listen to Phil Collins - Strangers Like Me (OST of Tarzan), and NSYNC - This I Promise You  
> ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you've read this fanfic from the first chapter, I make a change on the grammar that I think was quite messy. but I wish there were no more problems with the grammar :D
> 
> I'm really sorry about this :(  
> To be honest I was feel uncomfortable when reading chapter one.

School has just started today, many students are excited because they can meet their friends though homework always be their enemy.

But for Renjun it's better than spending a day off at his cousin Chenle's home in China.

The situation is slightly different in school, probably because Renjun know that all students are outside and gathered at the school gate waiting for popular students to come to school.

Renjun saw that there were many banners carried by all the students, the female students had already prepared themselves a camera and fixed their makeup while the male students also tried to attract the attention of popular students by making a fanchant to greet them when they arrived at school.

But Renjun doesn't care at all, he just wants to graduate from school and go to a collage. Even if he should be concerned, he prefers Chenle; his cousin; and his best friend; Donghyuck .

With Chenle who walked with him from his home, he just ignores the fangirl and fanboy to keep going to class.

For a while until he arrived at school, Renjun's school looked very quiet until the popular students arrived and made a fuss by their fans.

"Oppa!! look at me!"

"Ohh youu guys so handsome"

"Mark hyung please teach us basketball!!".

Mark is the leader of this group, he is also captain of the basketball team. He is the oldest and he has a frightening gaze so many fangirls doesn't dare to look into his eyes.

Second, Lee Jeno was very famous for his white skin and half-moon eyes. he is also a great basketball player. Jisung, the youngest is also popular with his speed when catching a ball and he is famous for his dancing skills.

But there is someone missing, Na Jaemin aka trouble makers in this group. Always late when practicing and always make Mark and his coach was mad at him.

Many students think he didn't come to school again but who knows, right?

However, Jaemin is famous for his charming smile.

All of those shouts made Renjun hurt his ears, Renjun and Chenle ran to their class.

Arriving at the school hall, Renjun say goodbye to his cousin.

 

"Don't forget to have lunch with me, okay?" He waved at Chenle.

"Okay, Ge. See you at lunch. Wo Ai Ni, Ge!!" Chenle also waved and ran to class.

 

Renjun almost arrived in his class suddenly he was startled by a boy who hid from the emergency exit.

"Whooaaa!! Oh Shit!!" he opened his eyes wider.

"Ohh i'm sorry, i don't mean to scare you." Said the golden brown hair boy who just closed the door.

"Are you okay?"

"I almost fine. Wait, what are you doing here? Are you supposed to be with your friends?" Asked Renjun who was still rubbing his chest.

"Well, let's say I'm sick of those fans. Hahaha ... I guess hiding from them is the best to start my school." He shows his sweet smile on Renjun.

 

Renjun knows that Jaemin is one of the popular students, Jaemin always go to school with his friends.

Probably too tired with the fans, Renjun understands Jaemin's reason.

 

"Yeah, maybe I will be tired by the fans, if I'm popular, hahaha, yeah ... I've got to go, bye. Renjun waved at him and left Jaemin.

Before Renjun leaves, Jaemin grabbed his hand.

"Wait, i don't even know your name. i'm Na Jaemin and you are?" He showed his hand to Renjun.

"You don't know my name? I'm pretty sure that we are in same class. but its okay, you are popular so you don't even know your classmates name. hahaha... Just kidding. I'm Renjun, Huang Renjun." He took Jaemin's hand and shook it up and down.

"Thats not funny" he poutted. "I'm sorry for that, I promise I'll remember your name." He smiled widely.

"Yeah sure, anyway i gotta go bye." He waved and left Jaemin behind.

"What a cute guy. Huang Renjun, it's nice to meet you here." Jaemin said softly.

 

Renjun already seated in a chair, his best friend Donghyuck shows his face in class and runs towards him.

 

"I saw what you did with that famous boy at school." He smirked.

"Hyuck-ah nothing happened between us. He just startled me and he apologized. That's it."

"Oh really?? and i hear that he doesn't know your name. What a bitch." He sat next to Renjun.

"Don't say that. Saying bad to them isn't good thing, Hyuck-ah." He pinched softly on Donghyuck's cheek.

"As long we don't do bad to them, i think we'll be fine." He continued.

"Yeah, and look who just come." Donghyuck pointed to the door when the popular students entered the class.

 

Jaemin and Jeno just entered the classroom. They always give a strong aura to the class thanks to their eyes.

He saw Renjun sitting next to a boy who had brown hair, but he just passed.

The boys always sat behind and away from Renjun's seat, the distance of Jaemin's chair with Renjun's seat were two rows of seats behind him so that he could comfortably focus on the class.

Jaemin eyes fixed on an older boy he just met this morning, and he thought what if he doesn't meet that boy.

 

"Hey who are you looking at?" Asked Jeno.

"Nothing. what happened?" Facing Jeno quickly.

"Well I see you look at something. Are you looking at that boy?" Jeno pointed Renjun.

"Oh shit. No!! I'm not!!"

"Whatever. So, after school, do you want to do something exciting?" Jeno trying to show him something.

"What is that?" Trying to guess.

"This is a new game that i just bought last week. i hope we can play this game at my house." He show his half-moon smile.

"Nah, I don't know. I want to do something else actually."

"Like what?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Hhmm I don't know jeno, I don't know." He secretly sees the older boy, Huang Renjun.

"I see. well tell me if you want to play this game with me. Maybe I can ask Mark-hyung and Jisung to play the game." He returned the game to his bag.

"Sure Jeno." Still looking at Renjun.

  
The class has just started and this is the Mathematics Class which is the favorite class of Renjun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys thanks for read my first FF :**  
> If you find some wrong grammar or typo please tell me in comment  
> I'm really sorry for that because i'm not english native :)
> 
> Renmin deserved more FF :D  
> Leave a Kudos and Comment if you like my FF :D  
> Thank you so much :**


	2. Donut - Game - House - Hands(?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I wish i could stop the time just for this moment." Think Jaemin.
> 
> "Did my crush finally know my feelings?" Think Renjun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was delete this chapter for some reason.  
> I'm still learning this site as well.
> 
> Sorry for that :(
> 
> And also sorry for bad writing :(  
> I hope you guys enjoy my FF ;)

**Jaemin POV**

This morning Jaemin woke up a little earlier than usual. The watch shows 05.23 AM, he tries to sleep again but his mind doesn't want him to sleep anymore.

Listen to his thoughts, Jaemin decides to prepare himself a breakfast because he lives alone without his parents. His parents are probably still asleep or go somewhere without telling him.

After his breakfast, he thought not to spoil his first day at school with his fans who are always waiting for him in the morning.

He was happy for a while until he got bored and tried to rebel a little with fans.

All he wanted was peace at the gates of his school and his daily life as a student, every time he went to a place such as a basketball hall, cafeteria, and even the toilet all fangirls and also some fanboy always followed.

He is not a model or an idol but his popularity is almost the same as the name of an idol group, NCT Dream. Just because he has a good-looking face and his basketball skills are all focused on him.

Clock on the wall showed 05:58, Jaemin had left his home and went to school not with his friends. The sun shines more brightly it means all the fans may already be at the school gate, he quickened his pace, and he went to the school emergency exit located behind the school.

For the first time he used this door he had a strange feeling like something frightening was in this place, but to save his day he had to pass it.

Luckily, the emergency door was in front of his eyes so he could open it.

But when he opened the door he was startled by the scream of the boy near the door.

"Whooaaa!! Oh Shit!!" Said that boy.

"Ohh i'm sorry, i don't mean to scare you." Jaemin said when he closed the door.

He saw the most beautiful thing that never happened in his life. The boy was apparently a good guy with beautiful eyes and lips that looks very easy to be kissed.

Jaemin heart beating very fast as a sign of love. He asked for that boy's name but that boy was disappointed because Jaemin didn't know his name even though that boy said that they were classmates.

The boy told his name, his name was Huang Renjun. Jaemin smiles wide enough as a sign that he knows his first love name.

The boy left him but Jaemin can't seem to forget the face that made him fall in love.

 

* * *

 

Renjun was sitting in the cafeteria with his cousin, Chenle. His lunch hour feels different because Renjun normally eat together Chenle and Donghyuck, this time Chenle invites his new friend and his name is Park Jisung.

"Ge, this is my classmate Park Jisung. I know he's one of those popular basketball players but he's actually a good guy." Chenle took his cousin's hand.

"mmhh Hi, Jisung I'm Chenle cousin, Huang Renjun." He showed his hand to Jisung to shake hands.

 

Jisung takes Renjun's hand and shakes gently up and down.

 

"Nice to meet you Renjun-hyung." He showed a shy smile.

"Nice to meet you too, Jisung. Well, I hope Chenle not give you much trouble, as when he wants something suddenly changed into a baby with the sounds of dolphins." He smirked at Chenle.

"Ge, please stop that! You make me ashamed." Chenle's face turned red.

"aahh that voice already become Chenle things in our class." Jisung laughed.

"Oh no. Now my friend did this to me too." He faked crying.

"What the.. Stop that Chenle! it doesn't work on me at all." Said Renjun while chewing his food.

"Okay, but that's not funny Jisung-ah." Chenle began to open his lunch.

 

Renjun just drank the chocolate milk until Donghyuck ran and sat beside him and almost made Renjun squeeze his milk.

 

"What the hell, Donghyuck-ah. Why are you running?" Asked Renjun who frowned.

"Nothing, I'm afraid the taste of this new donut is falling." Donghyuck sat down and opened his lunch

"What is it, Donghyuck-hyung?" Chenle asked as he held the sausage.

"It is a donut with a mixture of chocolate and coffee and the topping is chocochip. I can not wait to eat it. Oh yes, a few donuts for you I bought five pieces." Donghyuck eyes focused on the donuts, then he realized Jisung sitting beside Chenle.

"Wait a minute. Renjun-ah, what did that boy do here?" He whispered to Renjun.

"Ohh he's a classmate of Chenle. Don't worry." Renjun patted Donghyuck's shoulder.

"Don't you think that his friends gonna sit beside us?" Asked Donghyuck while open his lunch.

"I think we'll be fine. besides It was Chenle who invites him." Renjun drank his chocolate milk.

"Well, I don't want to give you a problem, but look who's here at the right time." Donghyuck pointed to the cafeteria door.

 

Mark, Jeno, and Jaemin have entered the cafeteria with their lunch, they are looking for a seat although their fans always give space but they don't seem to care at all.

Jisung saw his friends and he raised his hand to show his position. Mark sees his hand and walks towards him but he is surprised that Jisung sits next to the other boys and also Donghyuck who is eating his lunch.

Donghyuck felt uncomfortable when he saw Mark, and Renjun stayed focused on his lunch. Jaemin finally meets again with the boy he met and talked to this morning. They walked to Jisung table make Donghyuck suddenly more nervous, he chews his food and tried to calm.

 

"Mark-hyung please sit wherever you want. There's some space anyway." Said the youngest.

"Jisung-ah, I thought you were going to sit somewhere." Mark opened his eyes wider.

"No, this time i want to have lunch with my friend. But if you not comfortable, you can sit somewhere else." He looking an empty seat for his hyungs.

"No, its fine Jisung-ah." Mark saw another boy.

"Hey, can i sit here?" He asked Donghyuck.

"S-sure.. Have a sit." Answer him.

 

Jaemin sitting next Renjun and he began to have lunch. His eyes kept staring at Renjun who was drinking chocolate milk. Renjun actually did not feel nervous at all. he might like Jaemin since freshman year but because Jaemin never knew that he was in the same school with him, Renjun never think of him again.

All he wanted was a graduate and went to a collage, but for some reason he still wanted Jaemin especially this morning he talked with him that made his heart beat fast.

  
"Have you finished your lunch??" Asked Jaemin.

"No, I will eat my desert. You want some?" Renjun offers Jaemin donuts that Donghyuck bought for him.

"Thanks. But, you only have one is that okay?" Jaemin hand pointing to a donut.

"We can share it if you want." Renjun is a little nervous.

"Okay, give me half." He smiled.

"Here's for you." Renjun bit his lips as a sign that he was nervous.

"Thanks, Renjun-ah." He took a donut and put on his plate.

"Oh! You remember my name! Woow!!" A little applause from Renjun.

"I told you i will remember your name, right?" He winked at him.

"Oh yes. You say that." Renjun smiled shyly.

"So, what are you doing after school?" Asked Jaemin while chewing his food.

"I think i'll just go home, why?" He just finished his dessert.

  
Jaemin almost ask Renjun to go with him but was cut by Chenle.

  
"Ge, can Jisung come to our apartment and maybe spend one night? Me and him will play PS4." Chenle asked, holding Jisung's hand.

"What?? You have the PS4?? Woow.." Jeno was shocked by Chenle's words.

"Of course I have, Jeno-hyung." Chenle said as he picked up a donut bought by Donghyuck.

"He bought it so that every weekend he wasn't bored or so he couldn't help me clean the house." Renjun mocked Chenle.

 

Chenle stuck out his tongue at the oldest cousin.

 

"Well Chenle, we have to get along! I have video games as well." Jeno was very happy to hear Chenle's words

"Cool!! But, Jisung will play at our house. I don't want to ruin his visit." Chenle said, chewing on his donut.

"Its okay Chenle. Maybe I'll be little awkward with your cousin. I think invite Jeno-hyung is good idea." Jisung whispered to Chenle.

"But you still want to stay in my house right?" He whispered back.

"Of course. Don't worry he wont stay longer. He's a baby among us." Jisung said.

  
listening to the conversation Chenle and Jeno make Jaemin get the idea to join Jeno visit Renjun and Chenle's house.

"Can I join too? I'm bored at home." Jaemin Asked Chenle.

"Don't forget me too, can i join too?" Mark raised his hand.

"Sure, why not. You can talk to my cousin while me, Jisung, and Jeno-hyung play games." Chenle held his hand.

"Hey Chenle, if you play that game and beat my score I swear I'll go to your house and kill you." Donghyuck staring Chenle.

"I don't care. We will play that game first, then we play with the game from Jeno-hyung." Chenle also stared Donghyuck.

"Bitch! Okay, If that what you want, I also go to your house and kill you if you beat my score."

"Please you guys, it just a game." Renjun tries to stop the bickering between Donghyuck and Chenle.

"No it doesn't!!" Both Donghyuck and Chenle yelling at Renjun.

"Why do i have to deal with all this fight just because of a score." Complained Renjun.

"Because you are a mom, Renjun." Said Donghyuck.

 

Jaemin chuckles at Renjun, that boy looks like asking for help to stop bickering between Donghyuck and Chenle.

 

"I can help you to deal with them, Renjun." Smile Jaemin.

"Oh really? I'm glad if you want to help me because it will be chaotic if Chenle beat Donghyuck score. Thanks Jaemin." Renjun touched.

"Nah its okay. anyway, since there will be many people who will visit your home maybe I should buy a snack." Think Jaemin.

"I can cook meals like spaghetti but maybe it would not be enough for you." Renjun scratched his head.

"Then, if you don't mind we can go to the supermarket to buy groceries and snacks." Offered Jaemin.

"W-what? Just two of us?" Renjun's face turn red.

"Y-yeah I guess. So would you?" Asked him.

"Okay Jaemin. I'll go with you." Renjun bowed his head.

"Promise?" Jaemin shows his little finger on Renjun.

"Promise." Renjun wrapped his little finger as a promise.

 

At the moment where Jaemin little finger and renjun fused, Jaemin directly holding renjun hands and it makes him surprised. But Renjun not let go of Jaemin's hand.  
They both look at each other and smiled.

"I wish i could stop the time just for this moment." Think Jaemin.

"Did my crush finally know my feelings?" Think Renjun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just made a few change on grammar for this chapter :(
> 
> my english is still bad :(
> 
> Anyways, thanks for read my Fanfic :*


	3. Jealous (?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renjun:  
> And who am i? Jealous? No, but maybe I am. 
> 
>  
> 
> Jaemin:  
> Am I Jealous? mmhh.. I am jealous! Fuck you Donghyuck!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for Kudos :3
> 
> Here is the updates ;)  
> Enjoy :D

The sky above the school is quite bright as the faces of the students who are quite happy to be back home on the first day of school after a long holiday.  
School hours are over, the seventh of the boys gathered at the gate of the school to walk together to Renjun and Chenle house's.  
However, Renjun and Jaemin part ways to buy snacks and groceries.

Both direct and not walking too fast and the occasional Jaemin eyes regard for the face of a smiling renjun about something.

"Why do you smile?" Asked Jaemin.

"Nothing. It just---" Renjun scratched his hair.

"What? Is it because of me?" Jaemin smirked at the oldest.

"What..?? No.. No, It doesn't." Renjun shocked.

"Then about what?"

"Hmmmm... Nothing just don't take serious about this." Renjun tried to be calm.

Jaemin just answered with his breath. Both are already up at the grocery store. With sprightly Renjun choose snacks and groceries that he would make later.  
He took some alcohol drinks but Renjun saw it and immediately grasping Jaemin hands. Shocked with Renjun action, he complained.

"Why?? I can't drink alcohol in your house?" Jaemin pouted.

"Of course you can't. My House is not a place to drink and I'm afraid if Chenle drink one bottle of alcohol he will go wild and I don't want to calm him down again." Renjun rubbing his forehead.

"Chenle was drink an alcohol? woow... you must be had a hard time before." Said Jaemin.

"It was because his curiosity, so back in christmas holiday we bought alot of food and bevarages and Chenle took one of alcohol cans. I don't know if he'll get drunk after spending one of alcohol can. And he was suddenly screaming and jumping on the couch, then he became hyperactive and he laughed with a voice like a dolphin. I'm not gonna let that happen again." Warned Renjun.

"I'm so sorry, Renjun. I don't know about that." Jaemin patting Renjun shoulders and put back the can.

"But, if you still want to drink the alcohol you can do it with me." Smiled Renjun.

"Really, can I? Thanks Renjun I will get four of this." Jaemin excited.

"I did drink alcohol one time and i think i'll okay." Said Renjun.

"What if you get drunk?" Jaemin looked at the oldest.

"I have you right?" unconsciously Renjun said it. Renjun gasped then slapped his face.

 

 _Stupid Renjun... you so stupid..._  Renjun said in his mind.

 

Renjun face suddenly flushed and he looked at the other way avoid Jaemin eyes. The youngest shocked then he hold both of the oldest hands.

"You mean it?" Asked Jaemin.

"Ahh.. I-I mean you are drink with me so maybe you can help me if get drunk." Renjun eyes down to the floor.

"Of course I--" Jaemin not finished answering statement renjun, suddenly came a girl approached and greeted Jaemin.

"Hi oppa!" She hugged Jaemin.

"Oh.. Hi Eunsoo.. What are you doing here?" Jaemin shocked.

"Well i was passing the grocery store then I saw you so I came in and greet you." She smiled.

"Ahh I see.." Said Jaemin.

 

Renjun saw Jaemin speaks with a that girl makes renjun wondering.

 

 _Who is she?_ _why she talking to Jaemin like she his girlfriend. Why Jaemin didn't look happy_  
_when he saw her? And who am i? Jealous? No, but maybe I am._

These questions fill Renjun head.

 

Renjun leave Jaemin and that girl, he pays and leaves the store. Jaemin saw Renjun leaves the store, so he ran and chased renjun leaving the girl who just talk to him.  
He looks upset to see the girl when she hugged Jaemin and talk to him. For some reason Renjun wanted angry and crying to Jaemin but he can't because he's not Jaemin boyfriend.

Renjun foot kicking stones in the way with his face is still upset with what's happening in the store until he heard something from his back.

 

"Renjun-ah!!"

 

"Yaahh!! Huang Renjun!" Jaemin running towards Renjun.

 

"Why did you leave me in that store?" Jaemin grasping Renjun arms with a breathless breath because chasing renjun.

"I saw you talking to that girl and we don't have time since the boys waiting for us. So, I leave you there." Answered the oldest.

"But you can wait for a moment." He hold Renjun right hand.

"I'm sorry, I can't. It just--." Renjun tried to be calm.

"Just what? wait, don't tell me that you are jealous to that girl?" He giggled.

"What?? No I'm not." Renjun hit Jaemin chest softly.

 

_Maybe I am... Yes! I'm jealous_

 

"Hahahaha... I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to make you wait that long." Jaemin grabbed the grocery bag.

"You don't have to worry. She's nobody to me." Jaemin winked at him.

"Yahh! Stop that. Let's go home." Said Renjun.

Jaemin left hand still holding Renjun right hand. Both of them are not aware of this but both quite happy and try not to take it off. Renjun feel secure when it goes hand in hand with Jaemin, whereas Jaemin are comfortable with Renjun.  
Renjun hid his smile and he hope that time is stop so he can enjoy this moment especially with Jaemin.

 

* * *

  
The boys had reached Renjun's house, however Renjun surprised with the house are quite a mess.

Renjun quite upset with the condition of his house and rushed to organize them. Scattered shoes, the bags just put near the television.

The boys were just sitting on the couch while playing video games.

This makes renjun furious to Chenle which is supposed to maintain the neatness of the house.

 

"OMFG!! Chenle!! You better do something about this before i kick your ass!!." Renjun hitting the wall with his hand.

 

Chenle surprised with his cousin who was furious because his house is a mess. Chenle immediately apologized and told other friends to instantly spruce up their stuffs.

 

"Donghyuck-ah did you forget if you play at my house we have to maintain the neatness?." Renjun put his hand on the waist.

"Look, I'm really sorry Injun-ah. I really forget because we too excited when we gonna play to your house. Please forgive us." He hold Renjun hand.

"I really--- asshhh-- Okay apologies accepted. I need to drink water now." Renjun went to kitchen and drink some water. He put the stuff he bought at the store on the counter.

"Wow, I've never seen him this angry before. Is he's always upset if his house is a mess?" Asked Jaemin who looked at the oldest who sitting on a chair in the kitchen.

"Yes, he is. But this is better than last time." He sighed.

"What happened before?" Jaemin asked Donghyuck.

"I'm not going to say it to you. This is a sad story for Renjun. I don't want him to be sad again. I'm such a stupid best friend at that time and I will not repeat it again." Donghyuck rubbing his chest.

"Maybe he simply sucks, but me and Chenle very fond of him. I already consider him like a brother, parents, even I ever consider him as my boyfriend." Donghyuck giggled a little.

"Sorry.. a boyfriend?" Jaemin scrunching his brow.

"Yes, I had once loved him, I reveal my feelings to him, but he's already consider me as a friend and his brother." Donghyuck smiled at Renjun.

"The surprising fact is me and Renjun often "date" and not only that I used to kiss his lips, he also kissed me but it only as the kiss of friendship. Still I was very pleased with what we did. But now, we rarely do it." He continued.

 

Jaemin sighed and asked Donghyuck. "Why?"

"I have another crush and so do him. But I don't think our crush know our feeling."Donghyuck layed on the wall.

"You guys have a crush with whom? Jaemin deep stared to DOnghyuck.

"Well... Its a secret." Donghyuck put his index finger to his lips.

 

Jaemin almost asked something, but Donghyuck called by Renjun.

 

"I gotta go, Renjun call me, please enjoy his house." Donghyuck leave Jaemin.

 

 _Who is Renjun crush? Why he and DOnghyuck having a date then a kiss? Sad Story?_ _About who? Am I Jealous? mmhh.. I am jealous! Fuck you Donghyuck._

  
The boys have finished tidying up their stuff. Jaemin join and watch Chenle and Jeno was playing video games while Jisung and Mark cheer Chenle and Jeno.

"What you guys are talking about? It looks like fun, until Jaemin become serious." Renjun asked to Donghyuck while preparing snacks, drinks and food in the kitchen.

"He asked me do you always annoyed when your house is quite a mess, then I say yes it's true, but it's better than when you are being hurt by someone you love." Said Donghyuck who was sitting in a chair and look at Renjun shopping cart.

"Then I told the story to him if we ever "date" and we kissed but only as friendship. And it seems like he's jealous." He laughed.

"What The?? Me?? You?? Kiss?? Fuck you! we never kissed and yeah we are "date" but only a few weeks until you found your crush and that guy is M-A-R-K!" Renjun surprised and tried to give an explanation to Donghyuck while whispering his crush name.

"Don't say his name out loud, Injun-ah!" DOnghyuck whispered.

"Okay, I'm sorry. But it looks like he's jealous with our relationship." Said Donghyuck.

"Really?? How?" renjun opened his eyes wider.

"So, when I told him about why are you pissed and our relationship, he becomes serious and I think he likes you." He smiled.

"But you already know that I've liked him since freshman year, right?" Renjun clenched his hands.

"Do I have to show my feelings to him, Hyuck-ah? I did still love him, but it seems like this is just the way I feel." Renjun continued.

"What? Is there something wrong?" Asked Donghyuck.

"When I was in the store with Jaemin, suddenly there was a girl who embraced him from behind. It looks like they are close enough and I left them up until he chased me and grasping my arm." Renjun pause.

"Do you think he like that girl? or that girl is Jaemin girlfriend? Oh my god, I think i'm jealous, Hyuck-ah." Renjun closed his eyes with his hand.

"We don't know anything yet, I guess he also think that we are dating, Injun-ah." Donghyuck tried to calm him.

"Look, I love you and so does chenle. I don't want you to be sad anymore, this is very hurting me." Donghyuck holding his hand.

"I know that, thank you hyuck-ah. Maybe I'd better make the food and prepare drinks for you guys." Renjun smile, he kissed Donghyuck cheeks and start cooking.

 

Donghyuck also kissed Renjun cheeks and he joined Chenle who was playing video games. But Donghyuck was surprised because Jaemin is in front of the kitchen, and he was surprised when Jaemin saw him. Donghyuck ignore him so well Jaemin who wants to help Renjun cook.

 

 _What kind of feeling this? I'm jealous to Donghyuck? I hope that_  
_I see is not true_

Think Jaemin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writing skill getting better now :D
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy my FF.
> 
> If you see another note on this chapter just ignore it :D  
> I think there's something wrong with this website and i don't know how to fix this.


	4. First Move (?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What just happened? Why he touch my face? Does he like me? Well, I hope so. Think Renjun
> 
> Did i just touch his face? Does he okay? Why my heart is beating fast? Think Jaemin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the shortest chapter so far  
> I having "ran out of idea" now LOL
> 
> Still, I hope you enjoy this chapter
> 
> ;)

He was preparing foodstuffs, Jaemin and him already buy groceries to make spaghetti, and some ramen noodles. If they are still hungry, luckily he still had brown bread and jam.

Renjun dig into a plastic bag and he found the 4 cans of alcoholic drinks. but these cans reminding him about the event that made he " _jealous_ " of Jaemin.

>  
> 
> _Who's that girl? Jaemin's Girlfriend?_ he thought.

 

Renjun was silent until there is a voice that makes he shocked and that voice is Jaemin.

 

"Hey, Do you need some help?" He smiled.

"Oh Jae-Jaemin... Well I still haven't needed any help from you. I'll be calling if I need help." He almost dropped cans of alcohol on the kitchen table.

"Mmhh okay." He sits. "So, can i ask you something if you don't mind?"

"About what?" Renjun start cooking.

"Are you in a relationship?" He watch the oldest.

"No, I'm never in relationship actually. Why?" He turned toward jaemin.

"Nothing." _OHH God Thank You!!_ He said in his mind.

 

Renjun had started to pour the pasta into the bowl of water it was already boiling.  While waiting for the spaghetti until it is cooked.

He was opening a plastic bag to pick up a bottle of soda that had he bought while in the store with Jaemin.

Jaemin kept staring the oldest from his eyes to his lips, he's like being enchanted with Renjun a sweet face when he is nearby.

"So Jaemin, can i ask you a question too?" Renjun asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Are you in relationship now? He scratched his hair.

"No, I'm single since freshman year. Why?"

"Ahh n-nothing." He sat in front of Jaemin wait spaghetti completed.

"Is there something wrong?" Jaemin stared at him.

"Nothing. " _Actually Yes"_. Don't think about it. " _Please think about it"_. His mind began to falter.

 

He was nervous because there was only him and Jaemin in the kitchen, Renjun heart beat faster but Mark came into the kitchen and asked Renjun.

 

"What are you cooking, Renjun?" He asked.

"Its a spaghetti. Do you want me to cook something else?" He stood up.

"Nahh I'm fine Renjun-ah. But wait, what is this?" Mark holding an alcohol can.

"It was me. I'm the one who bought that." Jaemin raised his hand.

"Ohh Fuck! You know, we'll be in trouble if we get caught drinking this and we're still underage! Are already lost your mind?" He mad at Jaemin.

"We'll fine Mark-hyung. besides, you also have drunk alcohol in the Christmas holidays." Jaemin tries.

"it's because we stay away from urban areas, and now we are in a Renjun house so do not drink alcohol!" Mark begged.

"Whatever, so what will you do with the cans?"

"I will throw it in the trash. You really troublemaker, Na Jaemin." Mark leave him.

"Mark is a bitch." Jaemin mumbled.

 

"I think Mark-hyung is doing the right thing, besides tomorrow we are still in school. And of course you not want to get punishment from teacher, right?" Renjun calmed him down.

"And now you too?? Why everybody hate me?" He covered his face with his hands.

"No, no one hates you Jaemin. I just do not want you in trouble. I think Mark-hyung just wants to protect you."

"Well, maybe you're right. I shouldn't have bought it." He pinched his cheek.

"Aww you so cute Jaeminie." He pinched Jaemin cheek.

"W-what did you say?" Jaemin suprised.

"Ohh.. No-nothing! OMG I forgot the spaghetti!" He scrambled to his feet and preparing spaghetti that has been softened.

Renjun looks nervous about having said it to Jaemin. He is shocked by the words of the Renjun, his face flushed. A small smile appeared on his face that was staring at the oldest face.

 

> _What did you just say Renjun? Are you a fool?_   He patted his head slowly.

  
Renjun had poured the sauce on every spaghetti that had been placed on each plate. Jaemin decided to help Renjun to organize the plates and cutlery. For drinks, Renjun have prepared a bottle of soda that he bought with Jaemin into each cup. With Jaemin help, Renjun bring food to the boys who were playing video games. They are quite happy to see spaghetti from Renjun and they immediately eat Renjun cuisine.

 

But there is a sweet story when Renjun were eating, spaghetti sauce dripping on his lips. Without realizing it the sauce was still on his right lip. 

 

"Hey, there is something on your lips." Jaemin pointed at his right lip.

"Really? Where?" Renjun wiped his lips but he wiped his left lips.

"Not there, but here." Jaemin wiped his right lips with his thumb and unconsciously he put his hand on the right cheek renjun.

Jaemin paused when his hand were on Renjun face, as well Renjun he paused when Jaemin touching his face. Both Jaemin and Renjun faces flushed, Jaemin awakened and take down his hand from Renjun face. Though he was shocked by Jaemin action, deep in his heart he wanted Jaemin not to let go of his hand.

  

> _What just happened? Why he touch my face? Does he like me? Well, I hope so._ Think Renjun
> 
> _Did i just touch his face? Does he okay? Why my heart is beating fast?_   Think Jaemin

 

The day is getting late, the hour already shows at 8 pm so the boys including Jisung who forgot to bring a school uniform for tomorrow return to their homes. Jeno and Jisung take the initiative to stay at home Renjun and Chenle at the weekend, they agree with Jeno and Jisung idea.

  
Jaemin can't sleep even though it's the middle of the night, imagining his hand touching Renjun face, but he likes it.  
"Am i in love?" He said.

Renjun still had no idea when Jaemin would wipe his face and touched his face. Although he liked Jaemin but he never expected this event. His face flushed again, he become nervous when he met Jaemin at school tomorrow.


	5. Kiss Under The Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jaemin-ah I love you" Renjun though.
> 
> "Renjun-ah I love you" Jaemin though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New updates!! ^^
> 
> Enjoy and if you find the story is too boring, too slow or fast please don't hesitate to tell me
> 
> <3

Renjun POV

Day after day has passed, Renjun always try not to look Jaemin at school even when lunch time or in the classroom.  
His mind was messed up to remember what Jaemin was done to him, he hates it but he likes it too. Jaemin probably should not do this to him, he thought.  
But for some reason, Renjun really wanted to be with him. Every time he saw Jaemin, he always felt comfortable.

Today it feels different, Jaemin looks more silent than usual. His face looked sad as if something bad had happened to him. Renjun becomes wondering what because of himself or something is happening. He wants to know what makes Jaemin sad.  
Still looking at Jaemin, his hands hoping to grab him and wipe his face.  
What happened in the freshman year Renjun already don't want to remember it even talk with Donghyuck and Chenle, he no longer wanted to.  
Renjun writing something in a notebook with a picture of Moomin while waiting for Mr. Seo came to class.

  
Jaemin POV

This is a Saturday, a day which should make him happy because they can stay at Renjun house turned into a sad day. His basketball coach just scolded him for after the holidays he became lazy to practice. His ability is also declining.  
His coach gave a warning if he does not change quickly then he will be removed from the team. Frankly he did want to get out of the basketball team because he was tired and he felt a basketball instead of desire but because of coercion friends. Thanks to Mark and Jeno he was forced to join the basketball team.

He was silent for a moment, he did not realize that Renjun the one who sat right next to him kept looking at him. His eyes fixed on a book that is still closed.  
He was eager to tell you to Mark and Jeno, but if he is out of the basketball team, their friendship might end up considering he did not have any friends other than the two of them and Jisung.  
Shortly afterwards Jaemin receive a fold of paper that comes from left him. He unfolds the paper and it says

Hey, are you okay? why are you sad? Is there anything I can help?  
I hate to see you sad, I do not know if I can help you.  
meet me at the school park during lunch hour.

From,  
Moonmin

  
_Moonmin?? Who is Moonmin?_ He tought.

* * *

 

Lunch hour has started, Renjun immediately ran left Donghyuck who still put the books into his bag.  
He knew his actions so stupid he does not tell it to Donghyuck because he was afraid he would be scolded.  
Renjun not care about it, he thought now Jaemin being would walk to the park. So he must arrive first and be mentally prepared to talk with Jaemin.

Renjun had reached the park and sat on a bench under a large tree.  
His breath panting because he was exhausted after running out of the classroom.  
It is also possible if he is also nervous about going to talk to Jaemin. But from behind appeared a boy who was already stands behind him.  
That boy patted his shoulder with his hands. Renjun shocked and he looked back, Jaemin has come first than him.

"Woaaaahhh!! Jaemin, how can you come up behind me?" He open his eyes wider.

"I'm waiting for someone, then what are you doing here? Are not you supposed to have lunch with Chenle and Donghyuck?" He sat next to Renjun.

"I-I'm waiting fo someone too." He just smiled.

"Well, actually I was waiting for "Moonmin" he said he wanted to meet me in the park but why he has not arrived yet. Then you want to meet with whom?" He asked.

"This is a secret." He put his index finger on his lips.

"Hahaha... Its funny, I think "Moonmin" has arrived." He smile at the oldest.

"Really? Where is he? I don't see anybody come to this bench."

"Its you Huang Renjun, I know Moonmin is your favorite. I knew it from your house, there's a Moonmin doll in your sofa. But I was forget for a moment until I remember it was you." He laughed

"Its not funny, Jaemin. yeah that Moonmin you looking for is right here. I was afraid to tell you with my real name. So, What's happen to you? you look sad."

"Before I answer you question, here I give you something." Jaemin held the oldest hand.

"Its a bread and a chocolate milk. I don't know you like it or not, I do not want you not to eat during lunch hours because we still have class." He added.

"Thank you, Jaemin. and how about you? You are not eat something?"

"No, I'm fine. I don't even hungry at this moment." He looked up.

"You have to eat Jaemin-ah, here the pieces from your bread." Renjun split the bread.

Both enjoy fresh air under the trees. Renjun look towards Jaemin, he watched as the wind swept his hair. he admired Jaemin face even though he is not smiling.  
If only Jaemin know his feeling, he currently being messed up because of him, maybe he will be happy because he can express his feelings.  
He looked down, put his bread on his thighs.

Jaemin closed his eyes and took a breath, his breathing heavy enough words of his coach probably pretty upset or may be disappointed.  
His eyes on renjun, he admired Renjun innocent face. A small smile on his face, Jaemin so happy to be able to sit closer to him though they never sat this close when at Renjun house.

"Actually I'm in trouble."

"Trouble? What kind of trouble" He drank his chocolate milk.

"You know, after the holidays my ability has suddenly dropped and the coach gives a warning if I did not change any time soon then I would be expelled from the basketball team." He spread his legs

"I no longer cared, really, I joined the basketball team because of the Mark-hyung and Jeno insisted. I have refused many times but they did not give up until I decided to join." He sighed.

"I have no friends except Mark-hyung, Jeno, and Jisung. I didn't even tell them about this as well as my parents. I want to keep this as a secret but soon they will know it, right?" Jaemin looked at the oldest.

"They might know, but I think it's better if you tell this to them. who knows they can help you. I mean they are your friends, of course they will understand your problem." Renjun calm him.

 

Jaemin paused think about Renjun words. He realized he did have to say this to Mark, Jeno, and Jisung. Somehow if indeed he had said this, he wants to Renjun was beside him.  
He put his hand on both Renjun hands, he holding Renjun hand and make the oldest bit surprised.

 

"Maybe you right, well maybe soon but not now I will tell them."

"Take your time, Jaemin. You will be okay."

"What if I don't? What if they leave after I tell this?" He asked the oldest.

"Don't worry, if they leave you i'm gonna punch their faces." He clenched his hands.

"Really? You really want to do that for me? Ohhh you so sweet Renjun." He made a cute face.

"N-not the punch part but yes i'm gonna do it." He flushed.

"Ohh My hero Huang Renjun." Jaemin kissed Renjun cheek.

 

They were very surprised, Renjun heart beating so fast. He looked at Jaemin face, Renjun see Jaemin eyes then down to his lips.

Jaemin also looked at renjun lip, then he kissed Renjun gently. The kiss was the first experience for both. He close his eyes and enjoy a touch from Jaemin lips.

Jaemin hands hugging Renjun back while Renjun hands are on Jaemin shoulders.

The kiss was quite awhile until the school bell rang and made them stop.

 

"I think we should back to class, are you okay Renjun?" He asked.

"Y-yes, I am. Lets go." Renjun stood up and start walking.

 

Jaemin followed him, both silent until they were in front of the class. Renjun attention to his book and he quietly let Donghyuck playing a ruler over his book, Jaemin also just sat in his chair and ignore Jeno, who greeted him.  
Soon there was a small smile on both lips, they really enjoyed when they kissed in the park.

Renjun glanced at Jaemin, a small smile on his face. He was happy to be with him, though not long but Renjun really enjoyed it.  
Maybe one day he wants to say his feelings to Jaemin. He was still not bold, but Jaemin made him want to immediately say that he love Jaemin.  
Jaemin staring mathematics book but his mind was when he kissed Renjun. he did not know that he would be kissing Renjun. This makes he wanted to be closer to Renjun, his face flushed and he smiled. When he turned to Renjun he was surprised that the oldest also looked at him. Both still smiling despite their eyes met.

 

"Jaemin-ah I love you" Renjun though.

 

"Renjun-ah I love you" Jaemin though.


	6. Sleepover (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly, there is a kiss on Jaemin lips, this time Renjun who kissed him. 
> 
> Although only briefly a small smile appeared on both lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Kudos :*
> 
> I try to make some drama in here, i don't know this is good or not :D
> 
> Leave a Kudos and comment if you like my FF  
> Thank you ;)
> 
> Some BGM which inspired me during make this chapter
> 
> IU - Through the Night, Palette  
> 2NE1 - Gotta Be You, Lonely  
> G Dragon - Untitled 2014

This is already at 3 pm, two chinesse boys were in front of the tv. The youngest are playing video games, the old is reading a book he borrowed from the library a few days ago. Renjun still remember when his friends would come to his house to stay at around 7 pm. While reading a book, his doorbell suddenly rang. Chenle who happened to be resting after playing the game opened the door and he was surprised when Jaemin already up in front of his house. Jaemin comes with basketball sports shirt and carrying a bag containing _possibly_   his personal clothes and there may be sports equipment stored in that bag. The boy smiled broadly.

"Jaemin-hyung?? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed training in basket hall at this hour?" He opened his eyes wide. But Chenle noticed a drop of sweat from his head to his right cheek. He wondered if jaemin escaped his practice.

"Yeahh.. But, I ran away from my practice and decided to to your house early. And it seems like I'm the only one who escaped from practice." He just smile.

Chenle invites him to enter the house. Renjun who still reads a book surprised by Jaemin who was already in front of him. His book fell and removed the last page he read.

"Jaemin-ah, you arrived early?" He stood up and greet the youngest.

"Its a long story. I- I just tired being part of the team so i decide to run away." He put his bag on the floor, then he sat on the couch.

 

chenle who had stood next to Jaemin, walked to the kitchen and prepared a drink for him.

 

"Wow how brave you are Jaemin-hyung! But, are you not in trouble if your coach know that you not coming to practice today?" He sat down next to him.

"Perhaps, but I don't care. Anyways, thanks for let me in. Here, I bought something to eat while we waiting our friends come to your house." He showed some candy jelly, soft drinks, and ramen noodles which are Chenle's favorite foods.

"Thanks Jaemin-hyung, I like this ramen noodles." He takes the ramen noodles and shows it to Jaemin. "I'll be right back to cook this ramen noodle." He went straight to  
the kitchen to cook leave Renjun who was sitting next to Jaemin.

Renjun was instantly nervous sitting next to the jaemin who kept looking at him. He remembered the kiss from Jaemin on the bench in the school garden this afternoon. Jaemin lips still felt in his lips, his eyes look to Jaemin lips. He thought that if only the school bell does not ring, he might enjoy Jaemin kiss longer. He felt comfortable in Jaemin arms.

"Hey" Said the youngest who make Renjun surprised.

"Yes, what?" Renjun turned his attention to the TV.

"Mmh.. Nothing." He saw the oldest then he smiled and turned his attention to the books piled on the table. "What do you think about love?" He asked the oldest.

"Ehh.. What?" He stratled. "Love is... Love is when you feel comfortable with that person and you feel safe when he's around you, He treat you nice. I think that's love." Renjun plays his fingers, his face flushed with question from Jaemin.

"Although this is the first time you met, can you fall in love?" He asked again.

"I think so, I've fallen in love at first sight." His face flushed.

Renjun remembered about the first time he met with Jaemin in front of the school. Jaemin who was out of the car with Mark and Jeno. Jaemin face handsome enough at that time even today is he still handsome. Renjun stood stiffly when he was almost to be in close proximity to Jaemin. However he didn't see him and went directly to the school. That was the first time Renjun fall in love at first sight with him.

"Who's that guy?" Asked the youngest.

"Its a secret. Hey, Chenle what took you so long?" He put his finger on his lips and leave Jaemin.

 

_Donghyuck?? No It can't be him. Right?_   He talk to himself.

 

Then he gets a phone call from Jeno asking for his whereabouts. Jeno tells that coaches look for him, and if Jaemin not come training today so he will be removed from the basketball team. He did not say anything, but his face was very visible he was very pleased if he indeed will be removed from the basketball team. Otherwise Jaemin tells Jeno not to think about it, he says that he is now at Renjun and Chenle's house. Jeno just let out his breath on the phone and told him, Mark, and Jisung will catch up to Renjun and Chenle's house.

Renjun unintentionally listen to Jaemin conversation in the phone. He feels pretty sad about what he hears on the phone. He hoped nothing bad happens in Jaemin.

Chenle had just finished cooking thanks to help by his cousin, they both brought the food to the table so that Jaemin can join the meal. they enjoy the food Chenle make. however he feel any different with Jaemin. He thought Jaemin face like there is a question that appears behind his handsome face.

"What's wrong, Jaemin-hyung? You look confused." Asked chenle who was eating ramen noodles.

"Ahh.. Nothing. There's nothing wrong." Jaemin also ate the food, but his eyes glanced slightly toward to Renjun. He becomes uncomfortable, but it's too soon for him to conclude a person who has met in his story.

Renjun actually wants to say who the boy he meets, but he thinks this is not the right time. So, perhaps after sleepovers he will try to reveal it to Jaemin.

"Jaemin-hyung, what do you think about my cousin Renjun?" chenle suddenly pull out the question to Jaemin, make both of them shocked and they stared Chenle.  
chenle actually knows that Jaemin is the one who Renjun like. But he just wants to make sure that Jaemin is a good person to his cousin.

"I think your cousin is smart, he's cute, but he sleep alot during our class." Jaemin and Chenle laugh about it.

"No way, I think it was you Jaemin-ah. you always sleep in our class" he pouted.

"Really? I remember that you were sleeping history class but lucky you that Mr. Moon didn't caught you." Chenle laughs loud enough to hear Jaemin story.

"Okay, I admit that I did fall asleep in class that day." Renjun admitted. He saw Jaemin smile at him and he smiled back.

They already spend their food, Chenle continue playing the game. Renjun who was washing dirty dishes suddenly Jaemin appeared beside him and he helped Renjun. Their hands touching, Renjun little surprised but he felt there was something strange with Jaemin.

"You look different, what's wrong?" Renjun asked who was wiping glasses.

"Nothing, I'm fine Injun-ah. But thanks for worrying me" He smiled.

"Really? If you have a problem, you can talk to me about it." Renjun smoothed dishes that had been washed.

"Okay, I'll tell you. But why your face looks sad?" Jaemin turn to ask.

"I'm just thinking about something, but I'm fine." He smiled to the youngest. He just lied to Jaemin, but he did not want to know that he was very worried about him.

Unknowingly both staring at each other, Jaemin eyes focusing on the oldest eyes. His hand began to touch Renjun's left eyes and then down to his cheek. Suddenly, there is a kiss on Jaemin lips, this time Renjun who kissed him. Although only briefly a small smile appeared on both lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually I try to make it longer but my brain told me(?) to stop it and I decide to continue this story in next chapter
> 
> Anyways I hope you guys stay with me :)


	7. Sleepover (2) - The Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without realizing they are always getting a sweet moment in Renjun kitchen. 
> 
> Maybe the kitchen is what makes them get closer and not a school but a kitchen. 
> 
> Yes kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the new chapter! ^^
> 
> I was not able to think when writing in this chapter.
> 
> I'm really sorry if this chapter too boring or too chessy(?)  
> and do not make you excited about reading this fanfic.
> 
> anyways, leave a kudos and comment if you like this fanfic.
> 
> xoxo

Time is shown at 7 pm but there was no sign of other friends. Chenle resume playing a video game, Renjun bookkeeping that had been scattered on the floor when they eat, while Jaemin looked out the window and then he saw Chenle and sometimes he glanced Renjun. When Renjun is arranging books, he got a text message from Donghyuck.

 

Private Message from Donghyuck to Renjun

 **Hyuckei** [07.11 pm]: Hey, sorry i'm a bit late. I forgot to buy snacks for later.

 **Injoonie** [07.20 pm]: What?? forget it, I can cook you fried potatoes. There was still some frozen fries in the fridge and I think it was still enough for us.

 **Hyuckei** [07.27 pm]: Okay, if you say so. I'll get there soon.

  
"Is there something wrong? You look sad." Asked Jaemin who are now playing with his cell phone. Jaemin actually feel awkward with Renjun after they kissed in his kitchen earlier. But at the same time he does not want to look awkward in front of him.

"Well, Donghyuck is late because he forgot to buy snacks for later." He put his phone on table. "But I said no need, there are still snacks in the fridge. Now he is going to come here." He continued as he piled the books into the room.

"Then what about your friends? Any word from them?" His question makes Jaemin silent for a moment. He remembered that he did not come basketball practice and Jeno tells him that he will be removed from the team, then he smiled. He didn't want to make Renjun worry though he wants the oldest to calm him.

"I don't know. maybe they will come because Jeno say so." Then he saw Renjun, he patted his shoulder gently. "Don't worry I'll be fine." Renjun just smiled and left him in the living room.

Renjun just come out of his room, suddenly his doorbell rang. This time Jaemin who opened the door, Donghyuck was carrying a backpack that may include clothing, some video games that he had brought from home. He surprised by Jaemin who came first and not with his friends. Since he had often to renjun home, he got in and took off his shoes.

"Jaemin, what are you doing here? I thought you were practicing with your friends. What is going on?" He asked who had entered in Renjun house and he was taking off his shoes.

"Its long story, so shut up." He put his hand in his pocket.

"It looks like I smell trouble, are you in trouble?" He saw Jaemin when he stood in front of him. "Its nothing serious. This also none of your business." Jaemin tried to divert the conversation with him.

"As long as nothing to do with Renjun I will not interfere. You must remember that I really don't want to see renjun sad again." Donghyuck warn.

"Of course it has nothing to do with him. Don't worry." He pat Donghyuck arms.

Actually there is something going on between Renjun and himself. But he did not want Donghyuck know because he has not expressed his feelings to him and he still wants to know about Renjun deeper. Although he was sure of his feelings to him. After all he still does not know what kind of relationship is going between Renjun and Donghyuck. although he felt Donghyuck just tease him but he was not convinced by his words.

"Yeaah whatever, where's Renjun? I want to give him something." He just wanted to walk but Jaemin held his hand. "What you give to renjun?" His eyes became sharp like there was something that made him angry.

"Its a kiss. I miss his lips don't you know." He made a joke. "What?? Are you nuts?" Jaemin surprised by Donghyuck say. "hahaha... Just kidding. Its just a joke. Dude, you have no sense of humor" He teases again. "You better shut your mouth you bitch!" Jaemin bit offended.

"Oh.. No. Jaemin is angry now. I better run! Injun-ah, your boyfriend try to kill me! Help me Injun-ah!!" He ran like a child and hugged Renjun who was sitting on the sofa.

"ISTG.. What the hell you're doing? Stop hugging me." Renjun shocked and tried to take off Donghyuck hug. "He tried to kill me, but I was just kidding." He spoke like a baby whining to ask for milk. He trying to mediate between Donghyuck and Jaemin. Renjun know Donghyuck is sometimes like a child, he liked to tease people. Sometimes he tired of his behavior but what Donghyuck did make his day become better.

"But he started it. Injun-ah please belive me." Jaemin make a puppy face which renjun very like it. "No way. I just made a joke and he offended." Donghyuck making excuses

"You guys really childish." Said Chenle who was forced to stop playing games because of them. "Shut up all of you! Its a house not a wrestling arena." He continued.

"You should calm down, kiddo. Its just a joke." Donghyuck trying to calm him. "Maybe it's time for me to make dinner. Chenle, you should continue your game." Said Renjun who walked into kitchen. "Relax Chenle. No one is arguing." Said Donghyuck who sitting next to him.

"I have a good video game. Do you want to try it with me?" He showed a video game to Chenle. "MMhh.. Sure why not. Lets play!" He gets excited again.

Feel uncomfortable in the living room Jaemin went into kitchen and help Renjun."So, what's for dinner? I'm sorry to bother you in the kitchen maybe three times. I just don't know what to do at your house." He raised his shoulders.

"That's okay. maybe you could help me cook, I'm planning to make french fries and fried rice." He said. "I feel bad when Chenle angry earlier. But I assume he's just annoyed because we disturb him while playing the game." Said Renjun, who was sitting in a chair to calm down.

 

Jaemin can feels Renjun exhausted because he also takes care of his cousin. Even today there is Donghyuck and himself who stay at his house.

 

"You're a good cousin, I'm sure Chenle lucky to have a cousin like you." He smiled to the oldest.

"Ohh that's so sweet Jaemin-ah. But, Thanks for saying that." Renjun quite happy to hear the words from him.

"Why you guys had a fight? What are you talking about?" Renjun asked him.

"Donghyuck is sometimes involved in an argument but not as bad as this. May I know why?" He put his hand on the table. Jaemin confused and panicked by the question of Renjun. Of course Renjun suspicious why Donghyuck and he could argue.

He has no choice but to be honest to Renjun.

Jaemin slowly opened his mouth and tried to tell the truth to Renjun. He hopes that Renjun wont angry with him. "Honestly, starting from what he said I was a bit offended and maybe I overreacting in responding so we argue. But I hope you're not upset because it was also my fault." Jaemin covering his mouth with both hands.

"Then you're offended about what? Does Donghyuck say an inappropriate word to you?" Renjun become worried.

"This is not about the inappropriate words, but indeed I offended." Jaemin felt uncomfortable because he had to be honest to him and his greatest fear was that he should be honest about his feelings to him but he still not ready for this.

He breathes slowly, he mentally prepared because perhaps it is time he should be honest to Renjun. "Its about you." he hesitated. "Me? How come?" Renjun surprised by the confession from Jaemin.

"Well, He said he wanted to give something to you, and when I asked him to answer he said its a kiss. Then I was surprised then he teased me and I was offended. I'm really sorry, Injun-ah." He held the oldest hand. Jaemin was prepared if Renjun angry with him and may throw him out of his house.

But Renjun actually laughs with his confession, he didn't think that Donghyuck will tease Jaemin with a joke about a kiss. Renjun also feel bad to Jaemin if Donghyuck continue to use the joke to tease him.

"It seems I have to tell you this."The kiss" he told you really was a joke. We never kissed especially with our lips. He kissed my cheek so well with me I kiss his cheek. But we did about that isn't like you think." Renjun caress Jaemin's hands and smiled.

For him, he and Donghyuck are just friends. He wished Jaemin not think strange about them. Jaemin was pleased with the explanation from him and he was grateful that Renjun had not thrown him out of his home.

"Thank God if it was just a joke and I'm glad you could explain it to me. Thank you Injun-ah."  He smiled and he kisses Renjun hand.

Renjun face flushed, he folded his mouth to hide his joy in front of Jaemin. Jaemin quite happy to be able to get an explanation of the "kiss" that Donghyuck talking about. This makes Jaemin more confident of his feelings into Renjun but he still needs time to find the time so he can express his feelings to him.

 

Without realizing they are always getting a sweet moment in Renjun kitchen. 

 

Maybe the kitchen is what makes them get closer and not a school but a kitchen.

 

Yes kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Sorry about the kitchen things :D
> 
> I just don't know about the places :D
> 
> anyway the sleepover chapter will have longer part (maybe) because this is the main part of this fanfic.
> 
> and I will think about another main part so this fanfic get more drama (I hope so) ;)
> 
> anyways thank you for read my fanfic :*


	8. Sleepover (3) - Its Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then Jaemin lifted his head and he kissed Renjun under the moonlight.
> 
> Renjun hugged his back tightly, and Jaemin hugged his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my longest chapter (I guess) :D
> 
> but its a bad idea when I write this chapter with a sad songs.
> 
> PS: I add-on(?) the chapter title to make it more better

Tonight was so calm, the four of them were in the living room waiting for Mark, Jeno, and Jisung to come to Renjun's house. Jaemin's face turns to a lack of excitement, maybe he's already sleepy because it's already 9 pm. But he could have been uncomfortable because of his decision not to attend the basketball practice this afternoon that got him ejected from the team. He was happy, sad, and probably relieved that he was breathing freely after being removed from the team. Right now, he's just waiting for an official letter from his coach as Jeno said and that means he has to deal with his coach who is quite hard on his players.

He put his head in his left hand that was ready to hold his head on the edge of the couch. Jaemin sighed as he said in his mind " _Why is all this tough?_ ". Unwittingly the song IU - Through The Night appears in his head. This song is really beautiful to him, he wants to deliver a message to someone that he wants a warm hug and a word " _Everything will be fine I'm here for you_." He tried to hold back the tears that had almost filled his eyelids. There's no way he's crying at someone else's house, a heavy breath coming out of his  
mouth to wipe away his tears.

Then he saw Renjun who sitting next to him, Renjun eyes fixed on his legs moving up and down alternately. No expression appeared on his face but maybe he think Renjun was not in trouble. He still remembers Renjun was the first person he told about his basketball team. How can Renjun listen to his complaints and so quietly in his silence, he does not know the answer.

He still sees renjun, a small smile appeared on his face.

  
Not as usual at the weekend even though there Donghyuck in his house Renjun not excited. He sits on a couch close to Jaemin, someone who had been a loved one but it was a year ago. Perhaps the popularity of Jaemin who does not know himself at school makes him hurt. How sad he is every time he sees Jaemin at school but he can't see him like a ghost that can only be seen by a special person and for example Donghyuck and Chenle.

Almost a year to go to school, he felt a broken heart that is difficult to cure. He won't eat, smile, and even take out a single word he doesn't want to. Switching school once was in his mind to turn away from Jaemin. But Donghyuck hold him back and ask him to hang on, Donghyuck felt he had failed to be a best friend for him. That's why the idea of "dating" with him is a step that helps Renjun to be cheerful again and forget about Jaemin even though they are often in one class. All he wants is love from Jaemin, but it's all gone.

Renjun see Donghyuck who are playing games with Chenle, how grateful Renjun could have a friend like Donghyuck which make it back like he used to. But lately the presence of Jaemin in his life again made his like a year ago. Especially after they kiss in the school garden and at his home, Renjun as already know if Jaemin also love him. But Renjun chooses to stay still, he just doesn't want the wound to reappear and destroy his life.

He saw Jaemin and he was surprised when Jaemin also saw him. He smiles and faces flushed as well as Jaemin whose sweet smile always makes him nervous.

 

"Why are you silent? Is anything going on?" Asked Jaemin.

"No-nothing. It's just, I'm thinking about something." Renjun changed his sitting position, he tried to calm himself and hope he doesn't know what he was thinking.

"Really? about what?" He furrowed his brow, and he sits a little closer to him.

"It just.... something, Jaemin. You don't need to worry." He scratched his hair.

"Well, if anything happens, don't mind to tell me. I don't like seeing you sad." Jaemin holds Renjun right hand, and rubs it with his both hands.

"Sure, I will tell you." Renjun smiled, he enjoyed his hands touched with both hands from Jaemin.

 

Both eyes meet each other, a smile appeared on their faces.

  
All of a sudden, there was a phone call from Donghyuck pocket. Maybe it was from his mother looking for him or it could be his father who always asked him to keep the chicken restaurant every weekend. Renjun knows that Donghyuck's father is very good at cooking grilled chicken. And almost every weekend his father always gave Chenle and him one extra serving of spicy grilled chicken plus homemade kimchi from Donghyuck's mother is very delicious.

Donghyuck complains with the phone, then he picks up the phone and how surprised he is with someone calling him. Then he ran out of Renjun house to answer the phone. Chenle just let out his breath, he was disappointed that the game had to stop because of a phone.

 

"Hey, why did you just call me now? Are you not staying at Renjun house?" He sounds like a kid.

"I'd call you many times but you do not lift my calls. Anyway, we will arrive late, the coach suddenly invites us to dinner. Oh yeah, is Jaemin there?"

"I'm sorry, I had fun playing games with Renjun cousins. Mmhh yes, Jaemin has been here from before. Why?"

"..... Nothing. Okay we're almost there. See you there, honey."

"I smelled a problem but yeahh be careful honey."

 

Donghyuck hung up and when he turned his back, he is surprised that Renjun, Jaemin, and Chenle stood at the door and they laugh when he panic at being caught in a relationship with someone. He covered his face with both his hands and his face flushed.

 

"Who is your prince, Hyuk-ah?" Asked Renjun.

"Since when are you dating? I think I know who's that guy." Jaemin smirked.

"I think he's Jaemin-hyung friend." Chenle teased him.

"Okay, Shut up all of you." Donghyuck ran into Renjun house.

 

Renjun is very curious about his friend's behavior that hides something from him. They approached Donghyuck who was lying on the couch with his face covered with a pillow.

 

"Hyuck-ah, how dare you hide something from me? Have not we promised that there should be no secrets between us including Chenle?" He crossed his arms on his chest.  
Renjun really hate if there is a secret in his friendship.

"Don't get angry first. Maybe he has a reason." Jaemin trying to calm him by stroking his arm.

"Look, first of all i'm really sorry. I know I should have told you this long ago. Me and Mark-hyung are indeed close, but we agreed to keep our relationship a secret until ..." Donghyuck paused, he wanted to say this but there Jaemin beside Renjun so Donghyuck not know what to say.

"Until what? Please tell me." Chenle hug Renjun from behind in the hope to calm him down.

"Let me tell you but just me and you, Injun-ah. Lets go to your room." Donghyuck walked into Renjun's room and from behind Renjun also entered his room.

 

Chenle knows what Donghyuck and Renjun will talk about. He frantically sees Jaemin face that is like trying to hold jealousy or maybe anger.

 

"Jaemin-ge, would you to play a game with me?" Chenle holding his arm.

"No, I can't. I'm sorry, I have to listen to their conversation." Jaemin walked to the door of Renjun room.

 

Chenle is confused about what happened at his house, luckily Mark, Jeno, and Jisung have come and Chenle told them to come in but he also asks them to be near the living

room.

 

"Okay Renjun. To be honest, we will reveal the status of our relationship to you and Jaemin dating. Please forgive me." Donghyuck holding Renjun shoulder.

 

Renjun just let out his breath, he knows when he must reveal his feelings to Jaemin. But he's not ready yet, he still needs time maybe not yet.

 

"Well, I also feel that he loves me because me and him had twice kissed."

"What?? Kiss? And You didn't tell me?" Donghyuck surprised.

"Okay i'm sorry too. This just happens by chance, and you know I also feel comfortable when I'm beside him."

"Then, why did you not say to him?"

"I'm not ready yet. I'm too scared. What if it turns out he doesn't love me? I do not want a wound that had healed a year ago appear again." Renjun eyes began to tear.

"No, he may love you and I think he's in love with you. Please, don't cry. You know that I really hate to see you sad, right?" Donghyuck hug him and he patted his shoulder.

"I know he loves you, Injun-ah. Maybe he just needs the right time to tell you." Renjun started crying in his arms.

"Please, Injun don't cry. Everything will be alright."

 

The two boys crying in his room. Their hugs are getting closer, and Donghyuck is very sorry to see his best friend that he loves crying.

Jaemin shocked by the conversation inside Renjun room, Mark walked over and tried to calm him.

 

"I feel guilty, maybe I should not have approached him." Jaemin just stared at the door even though he knew Mark was already beside him.

"This is not your fault, I know you've "hurt" him. So make it this time you really love him." Mark rubbed his shoulders.

"I gotta go. I'm sorry." Jaemin left Renjun house.

 

After a few moment Renjun and Donghyuck out of the room and Renjun surprised there was no Jaemin in the living room.

 

"Where is Jaemin?" Asked Donghyuck.

"He's gone. I think he went home or went elsewhere." Said Jeno whose eyes flushed as he held back his tears after Jaemin left Renjun home.

"I'll go look for him, you guys should rest this is already bedtime." Renjun ran out of his house.

 

The night air is very cold, Jaemin forgot to bring his brown leather jacket that is still hanging in Renjun house. His body was cold because of the night wind he hugged himself with his hands. Now he is in a park near Renjun house. He sat on a bench near a large pond, he bowed his head as he listened to Renjun and Donghyuck talk.

Feelings of sadness and guilt toward him, his eyes blank no expression on his face. Jaemin very sorry because he has hurt Renjun. Many times he slapped his face as a form of regret, his slap stopped and then he cried.

 

"Injun-ah, I'm sorry."

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what to do. I love you so much."

 

His crying was loud enough, he cried until he sounded like a man who was out of breath.

Then he looks at the moon, he hopes Renjun will forgive him.  He really feels guilty, he asked on the moon if there was a way to fix it he would do it so Renjun and him could be together.

But the moon was silent, only the night breeze swept through his hair.

Jaemin has stopped crying, but his heart is still not fully become better. Didn't want to linger sitting on the bench, he stood up and started walking out of the park. He wants to go home, for his jacket maybe he can ask Jeno to bring it.

 

"Na Jaemin!! Yaa Na Jaemin!!"

 

He was surprised with the sound that came from behind his ears. He looked back he saw Renjun who ran towards him. The boy ran very fast until he was finally in front of him, he ran out of breath for running. He bowed with his hand on his feet.

 

"Yahh... Are--Are--You-Crazy?" He asked but his head was still facing down.

"Why did you go from my house? You know I'm looking for you everywhere." Renjun head see Jaemin from below.

"I was very worried when I know you go away from my home."

"Injun-ah" He started talking.

 

He stood facing Jaemin. He doesn't want to put off it again, he must reveal his feelings. Renjun already don't want to think Jaemin accept feeling or not.

 

"Jaemin-ah... I-- I love you." Renjun confessed his feelings.

 

Jaemin's eyes are wide open, he didn't know if Renjun will confess his feelings to him. Jaemin paused for a moment until in his eyes he saw tears coming down from Renjun eyes. His hand wiping Renjun cries, he hugged and stroked his hair. Renjun cries grew louder in Jaemin arms, he tightened his hug.

 

"Injun-ah, Don't cry. Please." Said Jaemin who kept stroking his hair.

"I love you too, thank you for still loving me even though I've hurt you." Jaemin shed tears.

 

Jaemin and Renjun cry in a hug, the moonlight shines brightly and the moon's position lies between their heads. Maybe this is what the moon wants.

Then Jaemin lifted his head and he kissed Renjun under the moonlight.

Renjun hugged his back tightly, and Jaemin hugged his neck.


	9. Sleepover (4) - The Joy After Sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin smiled at Renjun that muttered in Chinese and he kissed his forehead then he went down to Renjun lips and he kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for short chapter :(   
> I'm stuck to find a good story for each chapter but I promise to make this Fanfic more intersting
> 
> Note from me is:  
> #Young Guardian School is YG   
> #Renjun house is actually an apartment but I like to call it a house :D
> 
> Leave a Kudos and Comment if you like this Fanfic   
> You guys are my motivation to keep writing :*

The moon was no longer above their heads, the two new couples were still in the park enjoying the cold air blowing between them.  
Now they are sitting in a convenience store because of Renjun's stomach voice when they hugged.

So, what happens after they both confess their feelings?

"Jaemin-ah, are we dating now?" Renjun asked who looked at Jaemin.

"Yes, we are. You are officially my boyfriend" said Jaemin who caress his hair. "You are mine now, Injun-ah."

"I'm glad to hear that. let's go home, our friends might be waiting for us." He pulled Jaemin's hand.

 

When Renjun was enjoying ramen noodles made by Jaemin, suddenly there was a message on his cellphone.

**Hyuckie [12.30]** : Injun-ah, where are you now? Have you found Jaemin? I'm very worried about you.

**Injunnie [12.32]** : Don't worry, he's with me now. Guess what?? We are dating now!

**Hyukie [12.35** ]: How??? Anyway, congratulations!! Still don't believe it but I'm glad you're okay now.

**Injunnie [12.38]** : It's long story, but yeaah we are officially dating. 

**Hyukie [12.43]** : I'm happy for you both. But answer my question where are you now? It's past midnight. I'm hungry and I can't sleep. In the fridge there is nothing I can cook.

**Injunnie [12.45]** : You? Cooking? Since When? Hahaha.. Just Kidding. We're at convenience store. Should I bought you something?

**Hyukie [12.49]** : Hahaha... Very funny. Maybe some ramens, drinks, and snacks. I'll pay you back later.

**Injunnie [12.54]** : Sure. I'll be right back.

  
"Who are you texting with?" asked Jaemin who put the chicken in the oven.

"Its Donghyuck. he ask me where am I, have I found you and now he want me to buy some ramens for him." He sighed. "Maybe I can buy it when we go home."

Jaemin hummed in response he took the cooked chicken from the oven and gave one of them to Renjun.

"Jaemin-ah, can I ask you something?" He look at Jaemin who drank soda.

"Sure. Shoot."

"Well, it's about a girl who a few days ago met you at a convenience store. Who is she? Why did she hug you?" He crossed his arms. Renjun actually still jealous of the girl but he didn't know who the girl was.

"Ahh.. That girl." He remembered. "She's my cousin. Her name is Eunseo. She wasn't in the same school as us, she attended in the Young Guardian School. Why? Don't tell me you're jealous of her?" He smirked.

"Me? Jealous?? Hell No." He pouted and he turned his attention to something else.

"Come on. I remember that you left me and suddenly you mad at me for something I didn't do." He nudged Renjun and chuckled.

"Fine, Yes I'm jealous! Happy??"

"Hahaha.. That's cute, Injun-ah." He kissed Renjun cheek. Renjun gave Jaemin a disgusting face but Jaemin continued to kiss his cheek until the cashier gave them a strange look.

They had left the department store and had brought a plastic bag containing ramen noodles, soda drinks and some snacks like Donghyuck asked.  
Renjun's hands were never separated from Jaemin's hands after leaving the convenience store.

The night was getting colder, the two of them were now walking to Renjun's house.

  
Renjun and Jaemin were already inside the house and Renjun were surprised by the mess of his house. He saw the five boys were gathered in the living room. Jeno and Donghyuck are playing a game with two packs of popcorn that has been opened in front of him. Mark, Chenle and Jisung UNO playing cards (?) at the table and Renjun noticed there was a candy wrapper and snacks which seems to have been eaten still lies on the floor. A few pieces of snacks that fell on the floor and almost filled half of the living room made his eyes even sharper.

Before Renjun finally let out his anger, Jaemin closed his mouth with his hand and pulled him into his room. The plastic bag he was carrying fell on the floor and made all the boys look at him.

"Yahh Injun-ah, what happened?" Asked Donghyuck. He saw that Renjun mouth was closed with Jaemin's hand.

Renjun tried to put out a word but Jaemin's hand was so tight in his mouth that only his hand could still move but it could not point correctly.

"Ahh.. its nothing. Just continue your game he's fine." Jaemin had almost succeeded in bringing Renjun into the room. Renjun looks like he wants to say something to Donghyuck but his mouth can't give words. Donghyuck just sighed and he continued playing video game while Chenle ignored his cousin.

Jaemin put him to bed then he hugged Renjun so that he could not get out of the room and make a noise in the living room remembering it was late at night.  
What Jaemin did makes Renjun surprise but he still wants to get out and scold the boys.

"Don't stop me, Jaemin-ah. The boys were making a mess in my house." Renjun's hand was on Jaemin's shoulder. He tried to push him so he could get up from the bed.

"Not this time, Injun. Not this time." Jaemin's shoulder was so strong that Renjun gave up and just sighed.

 

Jaemin smiled at Renjun that muttered in Chinese and he kissed his forehead then he went down to Renjun lips and he kissed him.

 

"Jaemin-ah.." he sees Jaemin and he pat his cheek.

"I love you, Injun. I'm lucky for have a boyfriend like you." Jaemin caress his hair

"I love you too." Renjun smiled and gave a kiss on his lips.

They had gone to bed cuddling after chatting for almost an hour and left the boys that maybe were getting ready for bed.

The next morning Renjun woke up and saw his living room full of boys except Chenle who might sleep in his room with Jisung (?). The living room that last   
night was filled with food wrappers scattered on the floor is now clean. He didn't want to bother the boys, he went straight to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Last night it was quite emotional for Renjun, today he wants to be happy especially with Jaemin.


	10. Side = Flashback - The Story Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin keeps thinking about who Renjun is, he starts to remember that there is indeed a student named Renjun in his class but he doesn't know what kind of person he is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It just side story of this Fanfic.
> 
> I'll try to explain what happen to Renjun and Jaemin in Freshman Year.
> 
> I hope this chapter make you understand about their relationship.

"Hyuck-ah!!"

"Hyuck-ahh!!"

 

This boy ran to Donghyuck who was enjoying grilled sausages. Donghyuck was shocked and almost dropped his sausage, he saw Renjun with wide open eyes. Renjun was  sitting next to him catch his breath as he ran fast enough. After he managed to calm himself Renjun slap lightly Donghyuck arm and he was excited about telling him what he saw.

 

"You won't believe what I just saw!"

"I don't care." He continued eating his sausage.

"You so mean." Renjun poutted. "Anyway, I just saw Jaemin on the basketball court today and Oh My God!! He so handsome with that white shirt. I think I'm more in love with him." He holds his red cheeks and leaning his head on Donghyuck shoulder.

"You more in love with that jerk?? No, you can't!" He sighed and tilted his eyes to Renjun face.

"Why?"

"Look. I know you're in love, but please be careful he might be a bad guy. I mean,you only see him from afar, you never even approach him. I'm just afraid you are only considered as a fan."

 

Renjun's face became moody, but maybe Donghyuck has the point because all this time he only saw Jaemin from afar and if he could approach Jaemin only when his basketball   
team practiced or when his fans made a gathering with him. Sometimes he hates his best friend who is so straightforward with him, but perhaps what Donghyuck said there should be listened to because they have been best friend since fourth grade.

 

Seeing Renjun who didn't respond, Donghyuck kissed Renjun's forehead and gave him a hug. Renjun gives a strange facial expression and pushed Donghyuck body.

 

"Yahh! How dare you kiss my forehead? Eww.. I wish nobody see that."

"Ahh come on! I know you like it. You used to be have a crush on me when we are in eight grade."

"Ohhh!! Look who's talking?? You also confessed your feelings to me a few months later." Renjun laughs with Donghyuck who smile remembering what he did with him before.

"Well, as long as it's not a kiss on the lips I don't think it will be a problem because this lip is only for Jaemin."

"Oh really?"

Donghyuck holding Renjun head and turned his head toward him, he kissed Renjun and one of his hands held Renjun shoulder so he couldn't move. His lips feel soft making Donghyuck can't stop kissing him.

He took off the kiss and chuckled with Renjun startled expression and he blushed as well as him. Actually Donghyuck never kissed anyone and so with that kiss both got their first kiss which was none other than their own friend.

 

"What was that?" Renjun pushed Donghyuck, his face turned red. "Did I just tell you that my lips are for Jaemin?"

"I know, but I stole it so I'm your first kiss." He laughed and he teased him by sticking out his tongue then he ran.

"Lee Donghyuck!!" He chased Donghyuck.

"Catch me if you can!"

 

* * *

 

  
"Are you okay?" Asked Jeno.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just that training today is quite heavy, it looks like our coach is wanting to be harder when training us." Jaemin leaned back in the locker.

"Is it because there will be a match? or maybe he likes to see us exhausted?"

"I don't know, Jae. I don't know. Anyways, there will be a homecoming party in two weeks. Do you want to come?"

"Of course not, I have no one to dance." he rubbed his eyes.

"But you are a popular student. I'm sure someone will ask you going to homecoming party and you can dance with him."

 

There was a moment of silence in the locker room, Jaemin covering his eyes with his left arm and Jeno ate a banana which stored in the bag. In front of them there was Mark who was playing games on his cell phone, Mark seems so serious that he didn't know that Jeno repeatedly throwing a paper roll at him.

 

"You can ask Renjun." He glanced Jaemin and he slapped his left leg.

"Renjun? Renjun Who?"

 

Jaemin opens his arms and shows a confused face. He had never heard anyone with Renjun name, though he is in freshman year but he has been confusion with Renjun names.

 

"You seriously don't know who is Renjun? He's our classmate and I still remember you often borrow a pen from him during a math class. Oh God you such a jerk!" Jeno sighed.

"You really a bad guy Jaemin-ah. How come you don't know your own classmates?" Mark continues Jeno's words.

"Even Mark know who Renjun is, He's the smartest student in our class. Mr. Seo, Mr. Qian, and Mrs. Kang very like him also he famous with his drawing skill."

 

Jaemin keeps thinking about who Renjun is, he starts to remember that there is indeed a student named Renjun in his class but he doesn't know what kind of person he is. He only knew Donghyuck because he often made noise in class. This is a shame for him because he doesn't know his classmates.

 

"Why should it be him? I don't think it would be a good idea for him to ask to go homecoming party with me like I don't even know who he is. It sounds like I'm the bad guy."

"Jaemin just realized the he is a bad guy. Wow!! Hilarious!" Mark clapped.

"Shut up, That's not funny." Jaemin covered his face.

"What I try to say is Renjun is good guy and I think he likes you. I found out because Mark and I overheard his conversation with Donghyuck this afternoon. It seems like Renjun has liked you for a long time, only you never know."

"Listen Jaemin, this is my advice." Mark stood up and put his cell phone in his pants pocket. "You should find out who Renjun is, otherwise you will hurt his feelings." Mark and Jeno leave Jaemin who is still sitting in the chair.

 

* * *

 

 

Thanks to Mark and Jeno, now Renjun's name in his mind makes him out of focus. Jaemin paused and went into a convenience store to clear his mind by eating snacks and chicken that have been put into the oven. He sighed and his eyes faced the busy street with vehicles and people passing by the convenience store.

 

"Excuse me, can I sit here?" There is someone who talks to him and makes Jaemin surprised.

"Oh Yes, please take a seat."

 

Jaemin didn't see the person even though his shadow is clearly visible on the glass of the convenience store. That person is shorter than Jaemin and maybe younger than him. That person sat next to him and he began to put some snacks and a bottle of chocolate milk, Jaemin glanced at who was sitting next to him. That person drank his chocolate milk and he glanced at Jaemin who was seen on the glass looking at him. He was shocked and almost squeezed the bottle of chocolate milk, Jaemin was also surprised but he immediately remembered that he had seen that face in his school or rather in his class.

That person suddenly panicked because he realizes that he is sitting next to Jaemin, he hurriedly packed his snack and left Jaemin who confused by his actions. Jaemin stands up and sees the man running fast enough so that he is not seen among the crowd of pedestrians near the convenience store. He sat down and thought about who that person was, his face was quite familiar in Jaemin's eyes but he chose not to think about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was screwed not to make this story earlier :(  
> Well its better late than keep my Fanfic confusing right? 
> 
> Anyways thanks for the Kudos :D


	11. Side = Flashback - Give Up or Last Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it's time to give up and forget him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Flashback Chapter is back!! :D
> 
> I really hope this chapter will help you understand about relationship between Renjun and Jaemin.
> 
> The good news is I will make other Fanfic again but after I finish this fanfic.  
> Still thinking about the story and title :D
> 
> The bad news is it will finished soon maybe on chapter 15/16.
> 
> #BGM=  
> Rose (Black Pink) - If It Is You (King of Masked Singer)  
> Big Bang - Let's Not Falling In Love

Today was a pretty hot day for Donghyuck and Chenle who are sitting on the couch enjoying the ice cream stored in the fridge. Two couples who fight on tv to be their friend for wasting time. Not long after, the sound of the slamming door made them shocked and almost dropped the ice cream that they held. Renjun showed himself in front of them with a gasping breath and his clothes were wet from sweat making Donghyuck who saw him become curious.

"Hey, Guess who I just met again today?" Renjun squatted at Donghyuck's leg.

"Istg.. If its about Jaemin again I won't listen."

"Ahh.. Come on!! Please Hyuckie." He showed a face like a puppy.

"That doesn't work, Injunie." Donghyuck licks the ice cream in front of Renjun.

"Who's Jaemin?" Asked the youngest.

"Jaemin is your cousin's potential boyfriend but soon becomes hopeless. So, what happened?"

Renjun took a breath and sat next to him, he told Donghyuck that he accidentally met Jaemin at the convenience store and Renjun also accidentally sat next to Jaemin who was enjoying a snack. Donghyuck makes his mouth shaped like the letter "O" because he was surprised by Renjun's story.  
An applause came from Chenle who was very enthusiastic to hear story from his cousin.

"I still don't believe it, but at least there is progress. When that happens, did you do something? like talk to him?" He crossed his arms.

"No, I didn't. When I found out that the boy sitting next to me was Jaemin, I was shocked and I ran out from the convenience store." He sighed heavily.

"What a shame. You shouldn't come out, that's a rare chance. When there is a chance like this again, Injunie?" Donghyuck patted his shoulder.

"I know. It's just that I was very shocked and I also didn't realize that there was Jaemin next to me. If I realize maybe I'll talk to him and ask him to go to homecoming with me." Renjun's head leaned against Donghyuck's arm.

"Eww.. You stink, you should take a shower." Donghyuck covered his nose with his finger.

"Okay I'll take a shower. But you should not make this sofa dirty with your melted ice cream." Warned Renjun.

 

Renjun already finished his shower and he was taking care of his laundry suddenly Donghyuck knocked on the bathroom door.

"Had you're already out of the shower? Can I come inside? I want to talk for a moment."

"Yeah sure, come in. Whats wrong?"

"I remembered that there will be a homecoming tonight, will you come?" Donghyuck stood next to Renjun who was tidying his hair.

"I don't know. Besides, I have not talked at all to Jaemin about homecoming."

"What do you mean? Have you try to ask him?"

"I've tried, like yesterday I was trying to stick a note in his locker but it was no place left to put my notes. But there are many notes in his locker attached." Renjun lowered his head.

"I also try to talk to him at lunchtime earlier but a group of girls approached him and pushed me out of the crowd and I fell on the floor. Okay, I admit that I really love Jaemin, but what happened in the cafetaria made me realize maybe it's time to give up and forget him." Tears began to float in his eyes.

"Injunie, Don't cry." He hugged Renjun.

"I mean you right about him, all my attempts to approach him always fail. I've been wasting my time on something that might not mine. Maybe I shouldn't go to homecoming."

Donghyuck can feel the sadness on Renjun's shoulder, he tightens his arms. He didn't stop to think how could someone like Jaemin could hurt his bestfriend. "Renjun deserves better" is something that Donghyuck thinks.

  
"But If you come perhaps this could be your chance to dance with him or should I say its your last chance, Jun."

"I know, but what if I fail?" he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Don't worry, you will be fine. How about this, If you can asked Jaemin to dance I will buy you ice cream or pizza. But if you fail, you have to buy me and chenle ice cream or pizza."

"Sounds like a challenge to me, I will do it." A smile appeared on his face.

"That's my bestfriend." Donghyuck hugs Renjun from behind and starts kissing his cheek.

 

* * *

 

  
The three boys were at Mark's house after a tiring basketball practice. Jeno was sit on the sofa reading Mark's comic, Mark was in his room to change clothes, while Jaemin put his head to the table with his eyes looking at the window

"So Jaemin, any news about Renjun? Do you already know him?" Jeno said while reading comics.

"Istg Jeno, Will you stop talking about him? I don't know who he is, I don't know what he looks like."

"Have you asked Donghyuck? Renjun is his friend. I mean, they are always together in school even into the bathroom too."

"What?? A bathroom? Together? Are they dating?" Jaemin shocked.

"Ohh.. Mr Jealous Rise! Hahha... No, they are not dating but they very close."

"You got some competition there, Jae. I think they will dating soon if you haven't asked Renjun to dance with you during homecoming later." Mark said, who had finished changing clothes and put his head to rest on Jeno's thigh.

"What's the connection between dancing with dating? That makes no sense." Jaemin look at them with a strange face.

Jeno and Mark see each other and show a smile then look Jaemin.

"Jaemin honey, its all started with dancing, a lot of my friends at school were dating after dancing at homecoming. Donghyuck and Renjun may be dating after homecoming." Mark chuckled.

"While you're sad because you failed to get Renjun as your boyfriend." Jeno laughed and slapped his thighs.

"Whatever. If you want Renjun, take it. I don't care."

Mark and Jeno just laughed at Jaemin who was upset. Jaemin is really upset because Mark and Jeno always talk about Renjun who he doesn't know what he is like. Even though he already knows who Renjun is, he will not take him to homecoming.

But Jeno also thought about Renjun who he thought was very cute. Although Jeno had never talked to him, he was very happy to see Renjun's sweet smile.

_What if me and Renjun dance at homecoming later? Do I have to be his boyfriend? Or can I take him on a date?_

Jeno nodded his head and continued to read the comic though Renjun sometimes appears in his mind.

 

"So, are we will go to homecoming?" Asked Jaemin.

"Depends. But maybe we should go because maybe this homecoming will be more exciting than last year." Said Mark, who last year also came to homecoming.

"Even if we don't go, I've prepared clothes to go there." Said Jeno.

"Maybe we can go together if we agree to go. I will drive." Mark raised his hand.


	12. Side = Flashback - Homecoming (End)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of Flashback, I really hope this last chapter can make you enjoy this Fanfic :)
> 
> I will continue my new chapter soon :)
> 
> Tbh, I was tired to write this chapter because I was also busy to find a job and took some an online classes to help my writing skills :(
> 
> P.S: I don't know what is homecoming :DD 
> 
> So I'm sorry if I make mistake about homecoming, okay? ;)

All students were already gathered in the cafeteria hall for homecoming party. The hall usually looks narrow and tonight became widespread because there are no tables and chairs that filled the room. No wonder why they can dance around the cafeteria hall, some of them sitting in a corner drinking red syrup and they checked other students who look very pretty or handsome tonight and ask them to dance.

The music was quite loud but it makes the hall look alive.

  
Jaemin think this is a great place to spend at least one time in his freshman year to come to homecoming party. They just came but the crowd already become crazy because of the music. There so many students who already dance in the center while the rest sitting in the corner. The crowd becomes more crazier especially the girls who were waiting for Mark, Jeno, and Jaemin show their face in the hall. But they didn't give any response, the boys just look around the hall above their heads to find some chairs to sit.

Jeno spotted empty chairs near two boys who were talking but somehow he knew one of them because he known as a trouble maker in his class. He smirked at the boy who seem younger than him, it looks like Jeno knew who that boy is. He had a plan that he tried to make Jaemin sit next to Renjun so he and Renjun can dance together since he knew that Renjun fall in love with Jaemin.

How obvious Renjun tried to get Jaemin attention? Only Jeno or maybe Mark who knows. The last he know about Renjun is when he tries to ask Jaemin during lunch time a few hours ago maybe to go to the homecoming or somewhere else but he got pushed then he fall, but Jeno couldn't help him because he was surrounded by the girls  
so he only can see Renjun get up by himself. Then he could see the sadness from his eyes, he can't help it, but he couldn't leave the table now so he just let Renjun go. ( **A/N: side story from chapter 11** )

Unfortunately, Jeno plan is failed Jaemin sit next to Mark while he sit next to Renjun who was talking with Donghyuck and he think that they didn't know that he sat next to them. He left a heavy sigh, what he can think now is how to survive in this party.

"So, Have you find someone to dance with, Jaemin?" Mark asked, sipping his syrup.

"I'm not interest dancing with someone but if you asked me to dance "alone" I'll do it." Jaemin stood up and left the boys who just look at him leave them.

  
He's at the center of the hall dancing by himself without worrying being watched by the seniors of his basketball team or other students. He just want to enjoy his first homecoming party and he want to forget all the things that make him stressed especially about Renjun. Jaemin still doesn't know who is Renjun even though Jeno give him some hints that he also his classmates and also his bestfriend Donghyuck. Jaemin know who Donghyuck is but he didn't know Renjun, he though that he's the bad guy because he doesn't know his classmates.

The DJ change the music from EDM music turn into romantic music, all the students who were dancing by group turn into a couples and the dance became more romantic  
because of the red lights. Since he doesn't have a dance partner, he left the couples and back to his seat. But when he almost near his seat, some boy stopped him and asked him to dance with him. Jaemin saw his face for a second then he doesn't give any respond and he left that boy.

 

* * *

 

 

Renjun and Donghyuck were already in the cafeteria hall earlier than other students. They search around the hall which had a great design, obviously they liked this concept with so many lights hanging on the roof, the walls, and a few lights on the floor. Only a few moments later, the students filled the hall and they gathered in the center to see the DJ preparing for the party.

The students look excited when they dance in the hall but not with Renjun. He was waiting for Jaemin so he could ask him to dance with him. Renjun didn't want miss this chance or in Donghyuck word is his last chance. He knew that Jaemin always "ignored" him for almost a year but he still had a big hopes to get Jaemin attention or maybe his last big hopes.

The bad things is the party started thirty minutes ago but there's no sign from Jaemin or Mark or Jeno in the hall, Renjun starts to get nervous because if Jaemin doesn't come to the homecoming he will just waste his time in this school waiting and hope someone who can make his night special.

"Why I'm so nervous? What if he doesn't come? What should I do?" Renjun bit his thumb.

"Relax, I'm sure he will come. Even he doesn't come you still can dance with me." Donghyuck take one glass of syrup and offer it to Renjun.

"I know." He sat on a chair. "I mean this is.. so unfair." He sighed and sipped his syrup.

"Oh please.. Don't ruin your homecoming vibe, we are here to having fun."

Even Donghyuck tried to lift Renjun mood by showing his annoying puppy face but he still look sad. it made Donghyuck upset to see his bestfriend look sad, he thought maybe Renjun just having a mood swings since he so nervous.

Their conversation suddenly turned into pizza and ice cream that Renjun had to buy for them if he failed because he realized that he didn't have enough money to buy two items.

They were so deep in their conversation until they didn't know that Mark, Jeno and Jaemin already at the hall and a loud voice from the girls who so excited to see the boys in the hall. Still it doesn't bother them at all even Jeno sat beside them, they didn't see the three boys. Pretending not to know or really not knowing it must be annoying.

  
Renjun stood up and join the crowd while Donghyuck follows him from behind to make sure he's fine, Renjun dance alone even his eyes kept staring at the students in case he would find Jaemin. Then he walked around the hall trying to find the boy he was looking for even though his body pushed from side to side he kept walking.

And yes, he found Jaemin. He danced alone made Renjun become more brave to get closer. His hands sweats, his heartbeat beats very fast, and he can't control his breath. He turned around to make all his nervousness disappear, he closed his eyes and take a deep breath then he saw his best friend watching him and he fist his hand then he say "Fighting!" Renjun also fist his hand then he say "Okay, I'll do it!".

He's getting closer and now he is behind Jaemin. He seems very enjoy dancing alone made Renjun become more nervous. He gathered his courage and he said...

"Ja-Jaemin, D...do..do you want to dance with me?" Renjun finally said something to Jaemin.

  
Of course Renjun was very happy because for the first time without any interruption, he could talk to Jaemin and he hoped that he answered back and that was "Yes".

He turns and their eyes meet but Jaemin went away, he doesn't gives him an answer. He left Renjun who was now looking at the floor, he's tried not to cry but the tears had come out from his eyes. He's crying even harder and even more students danced around him but how lucky no one cared or noticed that he was crying, Renjun think if he knew  that he would be rejected he shouldn't come. All the pain he held for a year drown away with his tears and hoped to disappear like his feeling for Jaemin.

Donghyuck who watched from afar he knew that Renjun was rejected and he saw Renjun crying. Don't want to see his best friend crying, he walked up to him and he wanted to hug him. But when he could almost reach Renjun, he was surprised that there's another boy who hugged Renjun, and that boy is Lee Jeno.

Jeno feel sorry for Renjun, he knew that he falling in love with Jaemin. He couldn't stand it anymore, he doesn't want to see Renjun cry, so he hugged him tightly.

"I'm really sorry, Renjun. I didn't think that Jaemin gonnna do that to you." He caress Renjun hair.

Renjun is shocked that Jeno hugs him like how come he knew that he was rejected and how he knows that he has feeling for Jaemin.

"Je-Jeno! Oh.. I-I'm sorry. I- Didn't know that you hug me." Renjun wiped his tears. "But how did you find out that I had a feeling for him."

"Its easy actually, you were too obvious give him a letter, some flowers, and even when you saw him you look so nervous and act like an idiot."  He jokes about the last one.

"Ahh.. That's.. Oh my God. I'm so stupid." Renjun cover his face with his hands.

"I think that was cute." Jeno smiled. "Anyways, if you like, Do you want to dance with me?"

"Of course, Jeno." Renjun hang his hand on Jeno neck.

 

Renjun and Jeno dance together and for the first time Jeno can talk to him even though they are a classmates but he never had a chance to talk with the chinese boy. He doesn't want to end this moment because he can feel that Renjun is a good boy.

They danced long enough until the DJ changed the music with more romantic feel, then Jeno hugged Renjun tightly. Renjun also hugged tightly and he got a kiss from the youngest.

His eyes were wide open, he did not know that Jeno going to kiss him but his lips felt so soft with vanilla smell. Renjun didn't move at all, he let Jeno feel his lips while he caress his cheek. Jeno let go the kiss and he smiled at him, he tried to get some air.

"That was so suddenly." Renjun smiled, his hand back to behind Jeno neck.

"I'm sorry for that. But I hope you not mad at me." He caress Renjun hair.

  
After the homecoming party, Jeno and Renjun say goodbye, they go in different way but Jeno chases him and he kisses him for the last time. Renjun was shocked but he couldn't hide a flustered on his face, then he met Donghyuck at the school gate and go home together. Tonight Donghyuck spends the night at Renjun house because he has to buy him a pizza and ice cream.

  
A few month after Renjun was rejected by Jaemin, finally he could forget his feelings for him. It was difficult at the beginning but thanks to his best friend, Donghyuck, who helped him and not just that, to pay that Donghyuck failed to protect him, they decided to pretend to be a couple for at least 2 months since they used to like each other.

Then, there was a day that Renjun met Jaemin again but this time Jaemin had a crush on him and its like love at first sight for Jaemin. They met accidentally, when Jaemin left the emergency room he surprised a student. The boy introduced himself and his name was Huang Renjun, since then Jaemin falling in love with him. ( **A/N: The beginning of chapter 1** )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Renhyuck & Noren rise!! :D
> 
> Don't bully me about the homecoming things okay? XD
> 
> Leave a Kudos and Comment if you like my Fanfic ;)


	13. Sleepover - Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a flash, Jaemin hug Renjun tightly. He doesn't care with the sweat from Renjun body, Jaemin really love Renjun. He laid his head on Renjun shoulders and hug Renjun waist more tighter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short(?) chapter I try my best to keep writing and suddenly I lost my interest about writing :(  
> Maybe i'm just too tired because find an idea about writing is harder than I thought .
> 
> Anyways, my inspiration got back again ;)
> 
> PS: This Fanfic will finish in chapter 14 so thank you for Kudos, Comment, Bookmarks, and Hints. Its means a lot to me a not native English speaker who dare himself to writing in English so yeah I give myself two thumbs :D
> 
> PS.2: I'm sorry for the wrong grammar or maybe some weird story :)

Winter holiday has begun, fortunately Renjun and Chenle decided to spend their holiday in Korea even both of them very miss their parents in China.  
Not to mention that Renjun has a boyfriend named Na Jaemin and for the first time Renjun spend his holiday with his boyfriend so he start to get nervous, like what kind of food he should cook for his boyfriend, or if his boyfriend will bored to spend his holiday only in Renjun apartment since Renjun never going out.

All these bad things spinning around his head made him want to exploded in one touch.

Renjun sit in his sofa playing with his phone while his cousin playing video game. He's not caring the noises from chenle because he always lose the game, Renjun keep playing with his phone until his starts ringing.

From: Nana

_\- Injunie_

From: Injunie

-  _Yes, Nana?_

From: Nana

-  _Can I ask you something?_

From: Injunie

-  _Sure, Shoot._

From: Nana

-  _Do you mind if I sleepover at your apartment for the whole holidays?_  
-  _I know it sound crazy but I hate not to see your face in my morning and night :(_

From: Injunie

-  _*Vomit on the sofa* LOL_  
-  _Just kidding. Sure, You can sleepover at my apartment._  
-  _But wait?_

From: Nana

-  _Wait what?_

From: Injunie

-  _I need to clean my apartment first._

From: Nana

-  _Injunie, Your apartment already "clean". No need to make it clean again._

From: Injunie

-  _In my defense it always "dirty" so i have to clean it._

From: Nana

- _LOL_  
-  _Whatever make you happy Injun. Anyways, I will come to your apartment in 2 hours._

From: Injunie

-  _Sure. Be careful Nana, I love you._

From: Nana

-  _I love you too, Injunie._

  
"Enjoy your time, lover boy?" That voice make Renjun suprised, he move his eyes and he saw a boy who suddenly come to his apartment and sit beside Chenle then this boy joins his cousin playing a game.

"What the!! Since when you are in my house?" Renjun woke up, leaned his back on sofa and crossed his arms.

"Since you were busy dating with your phone until you don't realize that I knocked on your door for a thousands of times, but no one opened it for me." Donghyuck eyes focus on the game.

How Donghyuck could get into Renjun's apartment was when he knocked on the door, suddenly the door opened by itself so maybe the door wasn't locked so he could go inside and sit beside Chenle.

"Well, you are here now. I will cleaning this apartment for Jaemin since he will sleepover in here for the whole holiday." Renjun stood up then he prepared a vacuum cleaner and some air freshener.

"Hey, not fair! how come you let your boyfriend to sleep here while you forget that your bestfriend always came here and use your bed as my place to sleep." Donghyuck pouted.

Renjun knows that his best friend always sleepover in his apartment especially during holidays.

He felt sorry for Donghyuck because Renjun pushed him away just because Renjun have a boyfriend now.

"Okay, I'm sorry I forget about that. You always welcome to sleep in here too but maybe this time you will sleep with Chenle now or you can sleep on the sofa." Renjun said as he cleaned his room then he moved to the bathroom.

"Nah, I will sleep at Mark-hyung house tonight. Maybe tomorrow I can sleepover in here." Donghyuck sighed as he was a little bit disappointed because he lost to Chenle in the game.

 

 

As Jaemin said before, within two hours after he last message to Renjun, Jaemin had arrived at Renjun apartment and he was standing at the door. He was ready to knock, but suddenly Jaemin heard a shout from inside. Jaemin know that was Renjun voice, but he has to knock the door or at least ring the bell so he can enter and make Renjun calm. Because if Renjun gets angry that means his apartment will turn out to be like a hell (Based on Chenle said to him a few days after he was dating Renjun).

Jaemin knocked the door and waited for almost 10 minutes until the door opened and he saw Chenle face with his bright smile welcoming him and asked him to come in while Renjun was busy cleaning Chenle's bedroom.

Donghyuck who was at Renjun house, he had been gone about half an hour before Jaemin arrived, so he could sleepover at Mark house because they were now a couple.

Renjun already finished cleaning Chenle's bedroom and he was mumbled something in chinese until he was shocked by Jaemin sitting on the sofa eating a snacks prepared by Chenle so Jaemin can wait for Renjun who was still cleaning his room.

"Jaemin!!" Renjun eyes wider. "You are here already?" He crossed his arms then he smile.

Too busy cleaning the apartment makes Renjun forget that he's only got two hours before Jaemin arrive and enjoy Renjun clean apartment. Even with the help from Chenle after Chenle get scolding from Renjun didn't reduce a lot of time.

This boy just smiled at him and waves slowly with his left hand while his right hand holding a chocochips.

"Yes, and I like this chocochips. Thank you, Lele!" He shouted to Chenle.

"Your welcome, Jaemin-hyung!" Chenle said from the kitchen washing dirty dishes.

Renjun still standing there watching Jaemin who sitting on the sofa, the sweat from his body is too obvious so Jaemin can see through his clothes.

Jaemin now walking near him, Jaemin want to hug Renjun but Renjun take a step away from him then Jaemin pouted.

"My body is full of sweat and I think I'm smell bad now, so sorry." Renjun holding Jaemin hand, he smiled.

In a flash, Jaemin hug Renjun tightly. He doesn't care with the sweat from Renjun body, Jaemin really love Renjun. He laid his head on Renjun shoulders and hug Renjun waist more tighter.

Renjun was shocked but he also hug Jaemin. He kiss Jaemin on the cheek then he hug Jaemin neck. He know that they always spend time together but when they hugging he always feel different.

Renjun feel safe.

Jaemin feel safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Leave a Kudos and Comment if you like  
> :)


	14. Promises (End)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Promise me that you'll always be in my side and love me?" Jaemin look up to see Renjun face.
> 
>  
> 
> "I promise, Jaemin-ah" Renjun smiled and caress Jaemin's hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not give you an updated :(  
> I'm busy with my personal problems lately but its over now :D
> 
> This is my last chapter for this fanfic,
> 
> I'm really want to say thank yo for those who leave a Kudos, Comment, and Bookmarks.
> 
> I promise new Fanfic about RenMin will be written soon.
> 
> *spoiler: the new fanfic will have a similarity with American TV Show but not the whole stories, just some of them. ;)

Today is the coldest day than yesterday because today's temperature is minus 16. It was said in the weather news, no wonder their room is cold even the heater machine is always turned on by the oldest. Chenle and Jisung (Chenle didn't tell Renjun that he invited Jisung to their apartment) were playing PS4 and their bodies were covered with blankets so they didn't feel cold with hot choco made by Jisung.

Renjun was busy looking for a large blanket because he will share a bed with Jaemin, his boyfriend, in the closet. Jaemin lies on the bed watching Renjun scratching his head because he can't find a large blanket and he says a curse words in Chinese which only Renjun and Chenle can understand.

 

"Eureka!!" He said excitedly, showing a very thick blanket with a Moomin picture on the blanket. The loud clapping hands from Jaemin made Renjun's face turn red.

 

"Now, we won't feel cold again because I found this blanket." Renjun said.

 

Last night, Renjun and Jaemin felt cold because they were covered with thin blanket with small holes in Renjun's blanket. They both shivered with very cold air, even though they hugged each other, cold air didn't turn them warm. The heater machine was turned on but they still feel cold, but it does help them to warm up. A little. Jaemin tried to hug Renjun tightly so Renjun won't feel cold and he tried to sleep even though the cold air filled Renjun's bedroom, he was still able to sleep well.

 

"So, No more a big hug from me?" Jaemin pouted. "I think I'm gonna hug myself then."

 

"I'm not saying we can't hug each other just because I found the blanket." Renjun sat on his bed and caress Jaemin hair. "You can still hug me." He kissed Jaemin's forehead.

 

And Jaemin smile for that.

  
\--------

  
"Jun" A voice that broke the silence of their sleep, it was midnight and Jaemin couldn't sleep.

 

"Hmm... Y-Yes?" He turned to see Jaemin. Renjun eyes suddenly opened as he heard Jaemin voice. He was able to sleep for a few moments before Jaemin voice wakes him up Jaemin caress Renjun's hair while Renjun looked at him questionably. Jaemin smile on Renjun who rubs his eyes. "I'm sorry if I woke you, I want to tell you something."

 

"And what is that?"

 

"I love you, Injun." He kissed Renjun's forehead.

 

Renjun chuckles with Jaemin words, at the same time he was a little disappointed because Renjun have to give up his time to sleep just for the word "I love you".

 

"I'm serious, Injun-ah." He pouted and Renjun gave him a kiss on his lips.

 

"I know, but can you say that tomorrow? Its not like I'm leaving you." Renjun patted Jaemin's arm.

 

"Why would I have to wait until tomorrow if I can say it tonight?" Jaemin rests his head on Renjun's chest and Renjun hugs him tightly. "By the way, I want to say something."

 

If it's about the word "I love you" again, Renjun really want to kick out Jaemin from his bed and make him sleep on the couch. Renjun love Jaemin but Jaemin always says that word and sometimes it makes him little bit tired.

But that doesn't mean Renjun hates that word.

 

"Thank you for being my boyfriend, Injun-ah." Jaemin hid his smile on Renjun's chest. "And thank you for always being at my side even I hurt you, you're still there for me."  
Jaemin almost cried to say the word to Renjun, but he didn't regret it. That's the only word he really wants to tell Renjun because they are boyfriends now.

 

"Thank you for being my boyfriend too, Jaemin-ah. I love you so much." Renjun tightened his arms and he kissed Jaemin's head.

 

"Promise me that you'll always be in my side and love me?" Jaemin look up to see Renjun face.

 

"I promise, Jaemin-ah" Renjun smiled and caress Jaemin's hair.

 

"I love you, Injun."

 

"I love you too, Jaemin."

 

Jaemin kissed Renjun gently and his hand rubbed Renjun's backs. Renjun pull his hug on Jaemin tightly.

 

For now on and forever they will always together no matter how hard life is. 

Renjun love Jaemin and Jaemin love Renjun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my Not-Perfect-Yet fanfic :D
> 
> Please be patient with my new project :D


End file.
